Vacaciones Familiares
by Maituuu14
Summary: Percy tenía planeado pasar unos días en playa con amigos y luego pasar el resto del verano en el campamento. Pero su tía,la prima de Sally, organiza unas vacaciones en familia en Miami: mansión, lujos, playa, mar y amigos. Todo perfecto, excepto que alguien busca venganza y las cosas se ponen picantes para cierto hijo de Poseidón...
1. Hijo del mar en el cielo

Percy Pov

-No quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir….

-Por favor Percy cálmate, es vuelo de unas tres horas, no es para tanto- trató de calmarme Eddie- Auch! Me vas a romper la mano si sigues apretando así.

Afloje un poco la presión sobre la mano de Eddie, a pesar de que tomar la mano de un chico, de la forma en que lo estoy haciendo, es lo más humillante que pueda hacer en mi vida, es lo único que logra que no salte del avión y entre en crisis.

Okey, ya estoy en crisis. Un hijo de Poseidón+ un avión+ tres mil metros de altura= mestizo a la parrilla, cortesía del chef celestial Zeus.

-No Eddie, no entiendes. No puedo con esto, no puedo hacerlo. Subir a un avión es firmar mi sentencia de muerte- grité sobre el rugido de los motores que aceleraban a máxima potencia para despegar.

\- No sabías que tenías pánico a volar!- me gritó Alison desde el asiento de atrás.

\- A volar no, odio volar. Tengo miedo a morir electrocutado por una rayo a tres mil pies de altura-le conteste.

Mi madre se volteó y entre los asientos me susurró:

-No te preocupes, hablaste con Jason y él dijo que iba protegerte. Además tu padre no va a dejar que Zeus toque un solo cabello tuyo.

-Eso espero…

Verán, mi madre y su prima Alicia era muy unidas de niñas y 30 años después lo siguen siendo. Mi tía Alicia se casó con productor de cine millonario y obviamente tuvieron que tener hijos, mis queridos-malcriados-ricachones-presumidos-idiotas primos, Zach y Melani. Zach, como las morias me adoran, tiene mi misma edad y es un estúpido presumido engreído ricachón, el cual me cae MAL con mayúscula en tamaño 72. No lo soporto, por si no quedo claro.

La cosa es que mi tía decidió tener unas hermosas vacaciones en familia en Miami, de las cuales no puedo zafar, ya que vamos a ir a su "pequeña y modesta" mansión de 6 pisos. Ir a Miami y todo eso es genial,(obviamente si sacamos la existencia de mis primos), pero yo tenía planeado otras cosas. Mi plan era ir a Mountak con mis padres y par de amigos de Goode, pasar unos días disfrutando de la playa y luego irme al campamento.

Pero NOOOO. Mi tía sale con estas locas vacaciones familiares y tiene q arruinarlo todo.

Así que ahora heme a aquí, sentando en la ventana de un avión junto a mi amigo Eddie rumbo a Miami, apunto de sufrir/sufriendo una crisis mientras espero a que Zeus me fulmine por entrar en su territorio.

Soy un mestizo, hijo de los Tres Grandes, así que si algo puede salir mal, va a salir mal.

Todo iba bien,(si no contamos que estaba a punto de quebrarle la mano a Eddie), hasta que llegamos a los tres mil quinientos pies de altitud. Me asomé por la ventana. GRAN error. Un ventis, un espíritu de las tormentas, con forma de humanoide paso al lado y dándome una sonrisa maliciosa se aferró al ala del avión. Esto no pintaba bien, ya me imaginaba quien lo habría enviado. El ventis comenzó a zarandear el ala y todo el avión se estremeció con una series de crujidos, mientras el capitán y las azafatas anunciaban que solo eran turbulencias.

Cada vez que me asomaba por la ventana, el ventis zarandeaba con más fuerza el ala. Y al cabo de unos minutos otros más se le unieron y juntos jugaban con el avión, como un grupo de niños que toma una sábana y arrojan pelotitas en centro y luego la zarandean y la pelotas vuelan por el aire cayendo nuevamente en la sábana. Solo que el avión era las pelotitas.

Adentro cundía el pánico total. Chicos lloraban y gritaban, gente que vomitaba, valijas y bolsos que salían despedidos de los porta equipajes. Las azafatas caminaban por los pasillos dando tumbos entre los asientos y las cosas que caían mientras traban de llegar a sus asientos. Y más de una vez paso por nuestro lado el carrito de la comida.

Y en medio de la crisis estaba yo. Algo feo se revolvía en mis entrañas, no sé si vomito o algo más, pero era un sensación horrible, mis odios se tapaban y se destapaban con pinchazos de dolor. Cada vez que el avión bajaba de golpe, era como un golpe para mí, y mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que pensé me moría de un ataque cardiaco.

Era un hijo del mar en pleno cielo. Un pez en el aire. Estaba en territorio enemigo, lejos de mi fuente, indefenso.

Mire una vez más por la ventana: las nubes negras se alzaban a nuestro alrededor, una tormenta de la pu## madre se estaba formando a nuestro al rededor. Relámpagos y rayos surcaban a nuestro lado, el viento golpeaba fuerte. Realmente Zeus iba a matarme.

Puedo jurar sobre el rio Estigia que cada vez que sonaba un relámpago, podía escuchar una risa desquiciada.

Me estaba volviendo loco! No tuve mejor idea que ponerme a rezarles a los gritos a todos los dioses que conozco en griego.

-¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO PERCY?- grito Scott desde algún asiento atrás mío.

\- Rezando a las dioses! No quiero morir tan joven, tengo toda una vida por delante, una novia y amigos que me esperan - le conteste a todo pulmón sobre el escándalo.- No sobreviví a tanto para que un vuelo a Miami me mate.

A ver:¿Cómo mierda le explico a mis amigos que un dios quiere matarme porque soy hijo de su hermano y estoy atravesando su territorio?

-Esto es irónico ¿no?- dijo Paul con sarcasmo desde el asiento de adelante mío.

-Quiero vomitar- gimió Eddie a mi lado.

Estaba a punto de volverme loco: un hijo del mar encerrado en una estúpida cabina presurizada llena de gente gritando, llorando y vomitando, en medio de una tormenta y un ataqué de ventis, parecía que el avión era un samba gigante y que la música era la risa macabra de Zeus.

"Estabas advertido engendro del mar" tronó la voz del rey de los dioses y luego un rayo impacto el avión. Las luces se apagaron, en mi estómago sentía que caíamos, la chispa me golpeo con un destello azul y perdí el conocimiento.


	2. La Posada de la señora Eme

Percy Pov

La oscuridad me rodeaba, no podía ver absolutamente nada. El frío atravesaba mi piel con pinchazos, me estaba congelando, la oscuridad era helada. ¿Estoy muerto? No lo sé.

Es irónico, desde que tengo doce años vivo a las corridas, de un lado a otro. Viajando por el país y por el mundo, salvando a los campamentos y al Olimpo. Atravesé no una, sino que dos guerras, sobreviví a las dos grandes profecías, y sobre todo al Tártaro. Y ahora cuando puedo tener unas vacaciones, un respiro de la alocada vida de un mestizo, estas terminan matándome. Irónico ¿no?

Si eres un mestizo, tu vida se va a basar en ironías, pero esto ya es demasiado, el destino se fue al carajo.

La oscuridad comenzó a arremolinarse, no podía ver nada, pero la sentía retorciéndose a mí alrededor, rozándome con caricias como el hielo. ¿A este paso no debería haber aparecido ya en el Estudio de Grabación El Otro Barrio con Caronte esperándome al otro lado del mostrador?

"Seguí tu consejo pequeño héroe "dijo una voz gélida de una mujer, parecía que la voz era parte de la oscuridad "Ahora voy a ser noticia"

-¿Quién eres?¿Qué consejo?-le grite a la oscuridad en un ataque de pánico.- Todos dicen que mis consejos son terribles…-la oscuridad y el frío se intensificaron, los escalofríos recorrían mi columna vertebral y hacían que me sacudiese como una gelatina en medio de un terremoto en un supermercado.

"_**Despierta" **_ esa voz_** "Por favor Percy, despierta" **_sonaba como mi madre _**"Perseo"**_ no, no sonaba. Era mi madre! Y me estaba sacudiendo. ¿Qué está pasando?

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Estaba tirado en el pasillo del avión, mi madre estaba encima de mí y me sacudía por los hombros, Alison estaba arrodillada en un asiento y sacudía la guía de emergencia como un abanico sobre mi cara. Paul estaba detrás de mi madre con una botella de néctar, y Scott y un Eddie mareado, estaban detrás de mí en el pasillo.

Tragué saliva y sentí el dulce gusto de galletas del néctar.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunte con la garganta reseca.

-Un rayo golpeó el avión y te desmayaste, no respirabas y pensábamos que te había dado un ataque cardíaco- dijo mi madre, las lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla- Lo siento mi amor, nunca debí dejar que te subieras a un avión, no sé porque tuve que hacerle caso a Alicia. Tú no puedes estar volando, no naciste para eso.

-Tranquila mamá, estoy bien. Sobreviví a cosas peores- la abrace fuerte, ella es la mejor madre de todo el mundo, no tiene porque sentirse culpable- Esto no es tu culpa-y agregue susurrando para que solo ella me escuchara- No tienes la culpa de Zeus quiera matarme por papá, son asuntos de los dioses no tuyos, ya hiciste bastante protegiéndome toda mi vida, ahora es mi turno.

-Señora Jackson lamento interrumpir, pero quiero vomitar- dijo Eddie casi susurrando, estaba completamente pálido y tenía que apoyarse en Scott para no caerse.

Nos corrimos y el chico salió corriendo directo al baño.

El avión era un desastre. Había valijas y bolsos esparcidos por todos lados, las luces titilaban y algunas estaban quemadas. La gente se movía dando tumbos y hablando a los gritos, consecuencia de los oídos tapados, muchos chicos lloraban, la mayoría de ellos por miedo y por haberse vomitado encima*(agradable imagen metal)*. En algunos lados se habían caído secciones del techo y quedaban a la vista los cables, y algunos chispeaban largando humo. Parecía que estábamos en una de esas películas en las que el avión cae en algún lugar desierto y los supervivientes deben sobrevivir a lo que les depare el destino en esos paramos.

-¿Cómo diantres estamos vivos?- pregunte shockeado, el avión era una carnicería.

\- Caímos durante unos dos minutos hasta que nos estabilizamos milagrosamente y hará unos minutos aterrizamos de emergencia en New Bern, Carolina del Norte.

-Osea que estuve fuera durante un rato largo- deduje. Increíble, a Zeus no le bastaba con freírme que también quería que quede como una mancha de grasa entre restos de avión en el suelo. "Ahhh" supiere mentalmente, "lo que es el amor familiar…"

-Percy, estuviste desmayado durante una hora!-dijo/gritando Scott- Esto es serio.

-Scott tiene razón, deberíamos encontrar nuestras valijas y salir de aquí. Afuera hay unas cuantas ambulancias, deberían verte- dijo Paul con decisión, mientras revolvía en unos asientos en busca del bolso de mano.

Eddie salió del baño más pálido que antes y recogimos nuestras cosas. Al igual que en las películas bajamos por ese tobogán naranja que sale de las puertas cuando hay una emergencia. Me siento dentro de Plan de Vuelo, solo que no hay una niña secuestrada o creen que sea un terrorista. Apenas pusimos un pie en la tierra me arrodille en el piso y comencé a besarlo como si fuera el Papa, Eddie también me imito y juntos parecíamos un dúo de lunáticos alabando al señor.

-Esto sí que no me lo esperaba de ti, Jackson. Sabía que odiabas volar pero no que era para tanto- dijo Jason sorprendido mientras avanzaba hacia nosotros.

\- Hola Jase- salude mientras me levantaba y sacudía mis jeans.- No sabes la menuda experiencia que acabo de tener hay arriba. – dije señalando la cafetera voladora.

-Créeme, ya me la imagino.

-Mamá, Paul, este Jason Grace mi amigo del campamento, el hermano de Thalía del que les hable.-los presente- Jason, esta mi mamá Sally y su marido Paul y estos son mis amigos de Goode: Alison, Eddie y Scott.

-Hola.

-Qué tal?

-Mucho gusto.

Saludaron los chicos.

-Es un placer al fin cocerla señora Jackson. No hubo desayuno en el que Percy no hablara de sus galletas azules.- dijo educadamente Jason.

-Es un placer cariño. Al igual que tu hermana, estas invitado a venir a comerlas a casa cuando quieras.

-Sin duda me pasare por ahí un día de estos. Percy, ¿Puedo hablarte un momento a solas?- preguntó

-Claro viejo.-dije y nos alejamos caminando hasta estar a una distancia suficiente para que nadie pueda escucharnos.

-No tienes ni idea del quilombo que se armó en el Olimpo. Cuando tu padre se enteró que Zeus iba a derribar el avión, a pesar de que me prometió que no lo haría, ya sabes por todo ese rollo de salvador del olimpo y que eres mi amigo y todo eso, inicio una pelea. Ya sabes cómo son todos los dioses, así que la mayoría se involucró en la pelea y adivina quién te apoyo…

-Mmm no lo sé,¿ Afrodita?- la diosa del amor me dijo una vez que Annabeth y yo éramos una de sus parejitas preferidas y no iba permitir que nadie nos matara para arruinarle el cuento. Algo tierno y generoso pero también escalofriante.

-Nop, Atenea!

\- Espera, espera ¿QUEEEE?, la diosa cara búho me defendió!- y yo que pensé que nada más podría sorprenderme después de este verano…

-Empezó dando un discurso de que no podía ir fulminando a cualquier mestizo que pisara su territorio, y que si te mataba iba destrozarle el corazón a su hija y que eso no lo iba a perdonar y el discurso seguía con más cosas que me sonaron bla bla bla búhos asesinos y bla bla bla.

-Increíble, no me lo creo…- jajajajaja Atenea defendiéndome jajajjajajaja esto es mucho mucho jajajajajjajaja

\- Poseidón me llamó y me pidió que vigilara el avión. Cuando llegue y me encontré con esa manga de ventis pelotudos y el caos en el avión, bueno ya te lo imaginas.

-No puedo creer que tu padre me disparo un rayo.

-Yo tampoco, me lo prometió. Cuando el rayo golpeo el avión se me cayó el alma a los pies, no iba a verlos morir, así que me lance en picada y estabilice en avión como pude. ¿Tienes idea cuánto pesa uno de esos? Casi me parto la espalda, prefiero elevar a Gea en el cielo y sostener a Piper en el aire al mismo tiempo, que volver a hacer pesas con aviones.

-Gracias viejo! Te debo dos, no sé como agradecerte. Mi mamá y Paul estaban en ese avión, también mis amigos mortales. Si..si- me falló la voz- si algo les hubiera pasado yo…no…yo…

-Para eso están los amigos Percy, te entiendo perfectamente. Debo volver al Olimpo a evitar que maten a papá y tal vez le eche un poco de bronca.- se despidió Jason.

\- Claro, mándale saludos de mi parte.-le grite mientras se elevaba en él cielo.

Volví con mi amigos, y mientras caminaba me imagine a Jason con un traje de Superman levantando el avión el aire. Puede que en nuestro viaje en el Argo II hayamos sufrido bastantes cosas, pero a pesar de todo tuvimos buenos momentos y pudimos forjar algo más que una amistad, una familia.

Scott Pov

Nunca jamás en mi vida voy a volver a volar. Nunca. Esta fue la experiencia más aterradora de toda mi vida.

La turbulencia no me molestaba al principio, volé unas cuantas veces antes y ya estaba acostumbrado. Pero cuando esa tormenta de la pu## madre apareció de la nada, mi calma se fue al carajo. Aunque Percy estaba peor, gritaba en un idioma raro y apretaba la mano de Eddie hasta el punto de dejársela morada. Quería pararme y gritar, pero eso no iba a servir de nada. Cuando ese rayo nos golpeó mi único pensamiento fue: PUTA MADREE VAMOS A MORIR! . Luego empezamos a caer y no sé bien que paso, pero creo a ver gritado "Quierooo a mi mamáááá" hasta que se estabilizo. Partes del avión volaban a nuestro alrededor, junto con valijas, todos gritaban y lloraban, a tras mío una mujer rezaba a los gritos, mientras caíamos a tierra firme.

Casi muero de un ataque cardíaco. Pensé que lo peor había pasado, que equivocado que estaba…

Las azafatas corrían de un lado a otro todas con sus peinados hechos un desastre, queríamos llamar a ver si alguien de los pasajeros era un médico para que revisara a Percy, que estaba desmayado y no respiraba. Pero Sally se puso necia y pido lugar para colocarlo en el pasillo, le dije que necesitaba un médico y ella dijo que eso no iba a servir con su bebe. Le dijo algo que no entendí Paul y este revolvió entre es despelote de la cabina hasta que dio con un termo y una bolsa de cubitos de ¿nutella? No sé bien que era pero tenía aspecto de nutella. Sally coloco un cubito misterioso en la boca de Percy y luego mojo sus labios con el líquido raro del termo.

No tengo ni idea de qué carajo era eso pero hizo que el chico empezara a respirar de golpe, solo que seguía sin abrir los ojos ni responder.

Tenía miedo por mi amigo. Mi corazón se detuvo , ya había perdido una vez a un amigo, no iba sumar otro a la lista. Estaba impotente, no podía hacer nada encerrado en esa cafetera de mie###

Cuando aterrizamos de emergencia y Percy abrió los ojos de golpe, el alma me volvió al cuerpo.

Así que ahora estábamos todos varados en el aeropuerto de New Bern. Sally hablo por teléfono con su prima y nos dijo que iban a mandar un transporte ,no aéreo (gracias a dios), por nosotros.

Estuvimos unas dos horas hay hasta un par de camionetas negras súper lujosas llegaron por nosotros. Sally y Paul con todas nuestras valijas se subieron a una, mientras que en la otra nos sentamos Eddie, Alison, Percy y yo.

Nadie hablo durante el resto del viaje. Todos estábamos en un estado de shock alarmante. Alison no paraba de comerse las uñas y lloriquear ( lo cual es totalmente opuesto a lo que es ella), Eddie estuvo sordo casi todo el tiempo así que no hablo porque no podía entender los que le decíamos, y bueno luego estoy yo, que me dedique a lidiar con mis demonios interiores hasta calmarme. Percy era el único de nosotros que no parecía estar en shock, es más, creo que estaba enojado.

Realmente lo admiro, acaba de pasar por una experiencia al borde la muerte en un avión del infierno y el solamente está enojado?! Es como cuando desapareció durante 9 meses, luego volvió como si nada, aunque en el fondo era obvio que algo cambió en él.

-Tengo hambre, llevamos cuatro horas en esta camioneta y voy a volverme loco!- Percy rompió el silencio.

-Vamos a para dentro de unos kilómetros, señor Jackson, hay un parador bastante acogedor-dijo el chofer, esto es genial! Te tratan como reyes, cuando llegaron las camionetas nuestro chofer tomo mis valijas y me llamo Señor Evander. Si yo fuera Percy, no me importaría tener que soportar un par de horas a mis primos con tal de ser tratado como si fuera el Rey de Versalles.

-20KM después-

Cuando nuestro chofer dijo "Parador bastante acogedor" pensé un bar de esos que están en medio de la nada y que su lado hay una casa pequeña que ofrece lugar para pasar la noche, un cuartito súper acogedor estilo decorado al campestre.

Pero creo que nuestro chofer tiene un poco errado su concepto de "parador acogedor".

Las camionetas se estacionaron en frente de una enorme casona antigua de campo. El jardín delantero era inmenso, arbustos cortados en formas de animales y cientos de estatuas dispuestas entre las plantas, fuentes de mármol con agua cristalina. El lobbie principal era hermoso, alfombras y tapices campestres, sillones antiguos, en el fondo un escritorio enorme de caoba y detrás de él, en la pared, también de caoba, descansaba un panel de madera tallado donde se colgaban las llaves y a su lado un enorme retrato de una mujer. Era el rostro de una mujer anciana pero se podía apreciar que en su juventud fue hermosa por los elegantes contornos bien cuidados su cara, aunque no podías verle los ojos, porque usaba unos lentes oscuros antiguos, muy oscuros. Me quede fascinado.

Cuando entramos nos registramos en el escritorio y el chico de la recepción nos entregó las llaves de las habitaciones. Eddie, Percy y yo compartiríamos una triple, mientras que Alison estaría en una suite para ella sola.

-¿Quién es la mujer del retrato de abajo?- le pregunte al chico mientras nos guiaba a nuestras habitaciones en la segunda planta de la casa.

\- Es la hermana Eme, la dueña de esta casa. En su juventud la casa le pertenecía a ella y sus otras dos hermanas, todas solteras y vivían juntas, eran muy unidas incluso cuando la desgracia cayó sobre ellas. Ahora queda solo la vieja Eme, la pobre esta ciega. Dicen que en su juventud contrajo un mal de ojos que la cegó - nos explicó el chico.

\- Me suena a haber escuchado una historia parecida.- dijo Percy encogiéndose de hombros.

Nuestra habitación no era bastante grande pero entrabamos perfectamente, había tres camas antiguas de dos plazas para cada uno de nosotros, un buen plasma y un baño enorme. En el balcón había una mesa con un juego de sillas forjados en hierro llenos de grabados de flores.

Nos dimos un buen baño cada uno y luego bajamos al comedor para cenar. Tuvimos que sacar a Percy a las rastras de la ducha para poder llegar a tiempo. El comedor estaba atestado de huéspedes y con algo de suerte conseguimos una mesa. El sistema de las comidas era bastante raro, en un horario determinado tenías que bajar al comedor y hay te servirían la comida, un menú gourmet igual para todos, pero no podías empezar a comer hasta que llegara la anfitriona. Esto me hacía acordar a los bailes y festines que se realizaban en las casa antiguas.

En una mesa en el centro del salón estaba sentada la anciana señora Eme. Cuando todos estaban en su lugar ella, con ayuda, se paró y dijo:

-Sean bienvenidos a mi casa, es un placer que cada uno de ustedes sea un huésped para mí. Espero que les guste el menú que han preparado con mucho cariños los chef, es una vieja receta de mi familia.

Y empezamos a comer. Dios! Nunca antes había comida algo más rico en mi vida, me devore tres platos de fideos caseros con salsa sorpresa.

Luego de la comida nos fuimos a dormir. Todos estábamos exhaustos con los acontecimientos del viaje, bueno casi todos. Porque yo no pude pegar un ojo.

Eran como tres de la mañana cuando me canse de ver a Percy balbucear cosas en su sueños y decidí salir al balcón a tomar aire fresco, tal vez así me pudiera dormir de una vez por todas. Me apoye en la barandilla y observe el jardín delantero iluminado por la luz de la luna llena, en un banco, abajo, pude distinguir una silueta sentada. Parecía ser una mujer vestida de negro con lentes oscuros, ¿Quién rayos usa lentes oscuros de noche? No esperen, esa es la hermana Eme. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo a estas horas una mujer mayor ciega sentada en un jardín?

Un extraño deseo se apodero de mí, de repente tenías ganas de bajar y hacerle compañía a la pobre mujer. Con cuidado de no despertar a mis amigos salí al pasillo y recorrí con sumo el camino hasta el jardín. Y ahí estaba ella sentada, me senté a su lado.

-¿Está todo bien señora Eme?- le pregunte con preocupación.

-Ohh! Perdona cariño, no sabía que había alguien más- dijo ella- Si, solo es que no podía dormir y les pedí a mis criados que me trajeran al patio a tomar algo de aire. ¿Tú tampoco puede dormir?- pregunto con amabilidad.

-No, no puedo. Hoy sufrimos un accidente en nuestro vuelo y creo que todavía tengo adrenalina corriendo por mis venas y eso no me permite dormir.-le confesé.

-Oh! Cuanto lo siento mi niño. Pareces ser un joven muchacho por tu voz. ¿Puedo pregunto?- pregunto ella alargando su mano cerca de mi cara.

-Si si no hay problema-le dije. Sus manos color café recorrieron mi cara.

-Pareces ser un chico guapo .¿Cómo cuántos años tienes cielito?

-Unos 17 años, mi nombre es Scott.

-OHH!-suspiro ella- Hacía bastante tiempo que no tengo un rostro tan joven para mi colección.

-¿Qué colección señora Eme?-algo en lo más profundo de mi adormecido cerebro se alertó al escuchar las palabras "mi colección" pero la parte adormecida decía "No es más que una pobre anciana ciega, no puede hacer nada malo, ayúdala".

\- Cuando mis hermanas y yo caímos en la desgracia comencé a realizar estatuas, que ahora adornan los jardines.

\- Es usted una magnifica escultura a pesar de no ver nada, se ven tan reales- la halague mientras me paraba junto a una estatua de un sátiro tocando la flauta y la recorría con mis dedos.

-Gracias mi niño, es un honor para mí que te guste mi trabajo, no a todos les agrada.-dijo ella complacida- ¿Quieres que te muestre como las hago?

-Claro, me encantaría.

Ella agito una mano y de la nada salió un chico que la ayudo a pararse y la tomo del brazo. Juntos caminamos por el jardín hasta llegar a un cobertizo pequeño en un costado de la casona. Como había poca luz no pude ver mucho pero me pareció que alguien nos seguía a poca distancia ocultándose en las sombras, pero mi cerebro seguía medio adormilado desde que cene esos fideos, así que le reste importancia.

El criado se fue y nos quedamos solos en el cobertizo. No había nada, va solo una cosa, una jaula con un par de gatos siameses.

-Tengo planeado esculpir a estos dos gatos, los siameses son un raza muy elegante y quedarían preciosos en lobbie ¿No te parece cariño? ¿Luego me dejarías hacer un molde de tu cara? Es casi nunca paran por aquí chicos jóvenes como tú, y me encantaría tener una estatua con tu rostro, una cara fresca y apuesta como la tuya.

\- Para mí sería todo un honor, señora.- La parte no adormilada de mi cerebro se preguntaba como lo haría si no había ni una sola herramienta ni material en este cobertizo. No sé porque le dije que sí.

-¿Puedes abrir la jaula por mí? Debo prepárame para esculpir.

Me acerque y abrí la jaula de los gatos. Cuando volví al lado de la seño Eme me pareció notar que alguien se asomaba por la puerta pero la oscuridad no me permitió apreciar bien.

-Ya es hora- dijo la señora Eme.- Párate detrás de mí.

Levanto sus manos hasta la altura de su cara y se quitó los lentes oscuros. Como estaba a su espalda no podía ver sus ojos. Ella se acercó a la jaula y miro fijamente a los ojos de los gatos.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral mientras miraba como los dos gatos se transformaban en piedra. El pánico crecía dentro de mí, eso es imposible. Esos gatos estaban vivos y tres segundos después de que los miró BUUM eran piedra.

No podía moverme, estaba paralizado del miedo. La señora Eme ERA UN MOSNTRUO! Eso es imposible pero lo ví con mis propios ojos, una dulce ancianita convirtió a un par de gatos VIVOS en piedra con solo mirarlos. Para ser una alucinación, sí es que estoy alucinando, es muy escalofriante y aterradora.

-Tengo un don muy especial con las estatuas - dijo ella con voz dulce- Ahora es tu turno cielito.- Y se volteó hacia mí.

* * *

**Holiii! Perdonen por la demora, es que fue fin de semana largo por carnaval y nos fuimos a la casa de fin de semana donde no tenía ****Internet, y ahora que volví y ya estoy en mi dulce casita con wi-fi, bueno ya lo ven un ustedes mismo, lo subí. Gracias a todos por leer y gracias especiales a ****Berenise Acirione y Ester Coutoi por sus comentarios y a todos los que dieron fav y follow. Nos vemos en próximo capitulo. Besos 3 3 **


	3. Corridas por el hotel

Scott Pov:

-Tengo un don muy especial con las estatuas- dijo ella con voz dulce- Ahora es tu turno cielito.-y se volteó hacia mí.

Me quedé paralizado, pero alguien más supo que hacer por mí. En el instante en el que la señora Eme se volteó, una campera negra cayó encima de mí y me tapó la visión. Sentí que alguien tiro de mi brazo y me saco del cobertizo. Todavía sin ver nada corrí a tientas por el jardín guiado por el extraño que tiraba de mi brazo.

Nos paramos bruscamente y me quite la campera de la cara. No me lo podía creer, Percy Jackson estaba parado frente a mí, y por su cara parecía que no estaba feliz de verme.

-¿Percy?

\- NO! El mono Rigoberto. Sí,¿A quién más esperabas?

-No lo sé, ¿Un policía…?- mi cerebro seguía atontando y mi nivel de procesamiento neuronal era igual a 0%

-¿En qué rayos estabas pensando cuando bajaste a hablar con esa anciana?-me susurró irritado.

-Parecía una viejita ciega e indefensa, cuando me dijo que me quería para su colección y con el cobertizo vacío, una parte de mi cerebro se puso alerta pero estoy tan adormilado que no pienso con claridad.

-Maldita sea!- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte.

\- La comida, creo que esta envenenada con algo que te adormece y por eso no eres capaz de distinguir el peligro. Es como la primera vez.

\- JÁ, solo un hijo de Poseidón es tan tonto como para caer en la misma trampa dos veces- rió la señora Eme mientras venía hacia nosotros- Es tan obvio que esa rubia, hija de Atenea, era el cerebro de la misión.

-Scott!- Percy tomó con fuerza mi brazo- No la veas a los ojos o te convertirás en piedra.

Le dimos la espalda a la "dulce" anciana y salimos corriendo tan rápido que le haríamos buena competencia a Usain Bolt. Entramos al hotel, por suerte el recepcionista estaba dormido, tomamos las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Para ser una anciana la señora Eme era bastante rápida, ¿Será humana?

Percy se frenó en seco delante del espejo al final del pasillo. Hice lo mismo.

-Podemos mirar su reflejo- me aseguro mi amigo.

Todo esto me sonaba de algún lado. Los ojos, los gatos convertidos en piedra y los espejos. Todavía estoy demasiado adormecido como para poder encontrar una conexión.

-Muy astuto Perseo, pero esta vez ningún reflejo va a salvarte-amenazó la señora Eme mientras subía por la escalera detrás nuestro.- Este hotel mucho mejor que aquella vieja tienda, como que este lugar me ofrece la posibilidad de elegir buenos especímenes para esculpir.

Esto es pesadilla de terror, la anciana está del tomate total.

-¿Qué tal tu estancia en el Tártaro? ¿Pudiste pasar más tiempo de caridad con tu hermanas, Medusa?- preguntó Percy.

¿De qué carajo está hablando? NO , no, no, esperen, Medusa, la señora Eme se llama medusa. Medusa+piedra+reflejo+no mirar … oh oh! Creo que tenemos un problema.

-Psss, Percy, creo q tenemos un problema-susurré.

-Sí ya lo sé.

-No, me refiero a que creo que Medusa la del mito griego es real y está detrás nuestro.- trate de advertirle.

-Vaya! Pero mira que amigo más inteligente tienes hijos del mar-dijo Medusa sarcásticamente –Oww Scotty, cielito, tu amigo ya lo sabe- añadió en tono meloso- Él y sus amigos me mataron hace 5 años atrás y por si faltaba algo también se cargó a mis hermanas el verano pasado.

Imposible! Percy no es una asesino en masa, puede que sea un chico problemático pero nunca un asesino. ¿Verdad? No puede ser… no puedo ni pensarlo.

-Tienes razón Medusa-dijo mi amigo. Imposible, no tiene sentido, Percy es un buen tipo, no un asesino .- Pero ustedes, los monstruos, no pueden morir, vuelven al Tártaro donde se regeneran y regresan de vuelta al mundo de los mortales, vivitos y coleando.-agregó

Bueno digamos que eso no es asesinar, sí pueden volver de nuevo… al menos desde mi punto de vista no es asesinato…

En una fracción de segundo Medusa, se movió a una velocidad inhumana, y me tomó del abrazó , antes de que Percy pudiera reaccionar, me lanzó contra la pared. Mi cabeza reboto con un ruido feo y caí al piso. No estaba inconsciente pero me dolía como mil demonios y veía borroso. Estaba confundido, aunque más o menos pude distinguir a Medusa y a mi amigo revolcándose por el pasillo. Percy luchaba ferozmente con los ojos cerrados, tratando de escapar del peso de la anciana que estaba sobre él. En pleno revuelco, Percy consiguió asestarle una patada al monstruo y la anciana salió rodando hasta el borde de la escalera. Se ve que durante la pelea a ella se le cayó el turbante negro revelando cientos de pequeñas serpiente que brotaban de su cráneo como si fuera pelo, que se retorcían buscando algo que morder. Con esfuerzo Percy se levantó y tomó algo de su bolsillo, ¿un bolígrafo? No, ¿una espada?¿ De donde rayos sacó y por qué tiene una espada? Se acercó a Medusa, que se estaba poniendo en pie, de espaldas mirando su reflejo en el espejo, pero ella fue más rápida. Percy trato de asentarle un golpe limpio en la garganta, aunque solo consiguió rozarla en el brazo, Medusa chillo de dolor y lo estampó con fuerza contra el espejo, que se rompió.

Percy estaba herido, su espada estaba en suelo a unos metros de él, y Medusa sobre él. Ella traba de abrirle los ojos. Entonces ,no tengo ni idea de donde saque el valor, me paré, tomé un hacha de unas de las armaduras antiguas que había de decoración en el pasillo y toda mi fuerza le aseste un golpe en la nunca al monstruo. El cuerpo de Medusa cayó a un costado y Percy se puso en pie , y sin mirar mi prodigiosa hazaña, nos encerramos en una de las habitaciones de ese piso que estaba abierta.

-¿E-Estas bien?- pregunté todavía aturdido.

-Eso creo, una de las serpientes me mordió la oreja- respondió frotándose la oreja derecha. – Fue increíble lo que hiciste ahí afuera.

-Sinceramente no tengo ni idea de lo que acabo de hacer- dije mientras giraba el mango del hecha, orgulloso de mi mismo.- Por cierto, gracias por salvar mi trasero en el jardín- agradecí.

\- No hay de que, ya venía sospechando que estaba pasando algo raro.

-Lo que dijo,¿ Es cierto? La mataste antes? Sabes lo que es?- pregunte tímidamente. Tengo miedo por lo que pueda estar pasando con mi amigo.

\- Si, pero eso no importante ahora.- evadió el tema, igual que hace siempre que le preguntamos donde estuvo cuando desapareció.- Lo que hiciste fue genial, pero no acabó con ella. Solo las armas hechas con un bronce especial, como el de mi espada, pueden matarla.

-Osea que me estás diciendo que esa cosa siga viva?- JAJAJAJAJA imposible-¡ LE ACABÓ DE ACESTAR UN GOLPE EN LA CABEZA A UNA ANCIANA DEMONIACA CON UN HACHA MEDIEVAL!- grite en un estado de shock.

-Ehh, sí.-dijo mi amigo rascándose la cabeza.

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando la puerta de la habitación cayó con estruendo. Cerré los ojos automáticamente confiando en que mi amigo hiciera los mismo.

-Hijo de Poseidón!-grito Medusa con ira escupiendo las palabras- Voy a matarte a ti y a tu estúpido amigo mortal! Ustedes dos van a…

No pudo terminar su frase porque algo exploto en el baño de la habitación. Pude sentir que el agua corría por el suelo, mojándome los pies. Lo que creó haber escuchado que era un chorro de agua, impactó contra Medusa. Percy me agarró del brazo y abrí los ojos. Mi amigo tenía una mano estirada hacia delante, el agua salía mojando el piso y justo delante de Percy, desde el charco de agua se formaba un chorro que brotaba formando un arco y golpeaba a Medusa con presión constataste.

-No puedo mantener un chorro así durante mucho tiempo-explico Percy,y yo me quedé estupefacto digamos que por cuarta vez en el día.

-Carajó- fue lo único que conseguí expresar.

-El balcón.- dijo Percy señalándolo.

Abrimos la ventana y salimos, adentro se seguía manteniendo el chorro de agua que Medusa no conseguía zafar. Mi amigo me señalo el balcón de la habitación de al lado y entendí el mensaje. Con cuidado de no matarme en un caída de dos pisos, pase de un balcón a otro, seguido de Percy. Entramos en la habitación de al lado. Como es de esperarse con nuestra suerte, no estaba vacía, había una pareja durmiendo. Me asombre que no se hayan despertado con tanto quilombo de la pelea. Estábamos llegando a puerta, cuando la mujer se levantó para ir al baño y nos vió. Como es de esperarse, grito con el típico tono agudo. Percy alzó los brazos y el baño exploto mojándola de pies a cabeza, y salimos corriendo al pasillo. La gente comenzó en salir de las habitaciones. Claramente en un acto desesperado, Percy alzó los brazos y todas las tuberías del segundo piso explotaron.

Todas al mismo tiempo, desde las paredes, el techo y habitaciones, los caños rotos no paraban de largar agua, creando la confusión total. Aprovechamos el momento y salimos disparados, corrimos hasta el lobbie. Que por cierto, también estaba inundado, como una pequeña piscina, el agua se acumulaba pero no se escapaba por la puerta, de una manera completamente antinatural.

-¿Vos estás haciendo esto?-pregunte con curiosidad.

-Si.- respondió Percy ,con total naturalidad. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Voy a ser sincero. Dos cosas:

Estoy flipando, lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en: ¡Joder!¡Mierda! Si estoy aluciando, juro ir a un psiquiatra cuando terminen estas vacaciones.

¿Por qué rayos Percy puede controlar el agua? Qué rayos está pasando?

Corrimos mojándonos los tobillos hasta la puerta de entrada, hasta que vimos en el agua el reflejo que me heló la sangre. Medusa tenía la mitad de su cabeza con trozos de serpientes que choreaban sangre, justo donde le aseste mi golpe, y venía corriendo hacia nosotros con los ojos brillando de furia. En el camino, convirtió a dos empleados del hotel en piedra y ni se inmutó.

Eso es! La estoy viendo y nos soy piedra!

-Percy podemos ver su reflejo en agua! Creaste un espejo gigante!- dije lleno de euforía.

\- Podemos matar a esa cosa!. – dijo el con firmeza. Se dio la vuelta, mirando el reflejo del agua y grito- Oye! Medusa, lindo rapado, ese estilo de pelo te queda… Fatal!- y se lanzó en una pelea de nuevo con el mosntruo.

No sé como ni cuando pero mi amigo recupero su espada o bolígrafo o lo que fuera y luchaba con fiereza, sin dudar ni un movimiento. Me sentía impotente, no sé luchar, menos usar una espada, y tengo ni idea de como ayudar a Percy y no quiero, no puedo, quedarme con los brazos cruzados esperando a el la mire a los ojos por accidente o la mate.

Tome el hacha que todavía tenía con migo, y en un acto desesperado me lanze directo a la batalla. Sabía que no iva a ayudar de mucho por lo que Percy había dicho, clave el arma, en la espada de Medusa, que la travesó sin hacerle un rasguño como si fuera manteca. Al menos, conseguí que ella se distrajera una fracción de segundo. El tiempo justo para que Percy le cortara la cabeza con su espada.

Caí al agua exhausto, shockeado, y fuera de mí. Veía todo borroso por la adrenalina que todavía corría con fuerza por mis venas. Percy se sentó a mi lado.

-Eso fue de lo más estúpido y valiente que vi en mi vida hacer a un mortal- me elogio.

\- ¿Ya habías visto hacer cosas así de estúpidas?

\- Sí, ¿Te acuerdas de Reachel?- asentí con la cabeza.- Bueno, ella, hace como tres veranos atrás, le arrojó un peine para el pelo azul, a Cronos, el titán del tiempo y le dio de lleno en el ojo.

-¿El de la mitología griega, el señor de los titanes?- él asintió- Faaaa- dije sorprendido.

-Si- suspiro él- Lástimas que no tienes que recordar esto-agrego con pena.

Agito su mano mientras chasqueaba los dedos en el aire, y todo se disolvió en una neblina.

-XD-

-Scott! Scott despierta de una vez! Vago- gritaba Eddie mientras me zarandeaba.

Abrí los ojos, estaba en nuestra habitación de nuevo, acostado en mi cama y era de mañana. ¿Había soñado todo eso? No lo creo, pero viendo eso explicaría porque me acabo despertar en mi cama, no tengo ningún recuerdo de haber vuelto y haberme acostado.

No, estoy mojado! Todo está mojado, incluso Eddie.

-¿Qué pasó?¿Por qué estamos mojado?-pregunte medio adormilado.

-Durante la noche estallaron las tuberías del hotel y se inundó. Ahora mismo nos estamos yendo, cámbiate con lo que sea que encuentres seco, Paul y Sally nos están esperando abajo.- explico Eddie.

Los tres nos cambiamos y afuera nos encontramos con Alison , que estaba protestando por su valija empapada. De camino a bajo les conté mi sueño y todos se rieron, en especial Percy! Eso quiere decir que sí estaba soñando, aunque fue muuyyy pero muuuyy extremadamente vivido.

Nos estábamos subiendo a las camionetas para partir rumbo a Miami cuando vi la oreja derecha de Percy. Estaba herida, como una mordedura, para ser exactos de serpiente…


	4. Hola Miami!

Percy Pov:

Seamos sinceros, apesto manipulando la niebla. Mi plan era bórrale la memoria a Scott pero solo conseguí que piense que era un sueño. Cuando Hazel se entere va a matarme, los últimos meses organizo un proyecto con los hijos de Hécate paraque todos los semidioses aprendan a manipular básicamente la niebla en casos de emergencia, por ejemplo este. Obviamente yo no fui su alumno estrella, pero ella tenía fe en que al menos pudiera hacer cosas simple. Lamento decepcionarla.

Cuando le "borre" la memoria, Scott cayó al agua desmayado, así que tuve que subirlo y acostarlo en su cama. Luego me encerré en el baño, y mande un mensaje iris al campamento, por lo cual creo que Malcom va a matarme por haber despertado a todos en la cabaña Atenea por accidentes. Como un mestizo responsable, trate de hacer parecer que todo fue un accidente, tal como Annabeth me aconsejo, nadie sospecho nada. Excepto Paul y mamá, por lo cual tuve que comerme un sermón sobre explotar cosas en propiedades ajenas.

Si tan solo supiera todo lo que hice en las misiones…

En fin, por lo menos hoy fue un día mucho mejor. Pudimos terminar nuestro viaje en camioneta y esta vez fue más divertido, bromeamos, cantamos y vimos un par de películas en el mini televisorcito que traía equipada la súper camioneta. Tener a alguien adinerado en tu familia es bastante bueno a veces.

Cuando llegamos a Miami eran como las seis de la tarde. Mientras recorríamos las avenidas y calles pude aprecias las playas más hermosas que había visto. Como hijo de Poseidón, para mí era estar como estar en una dulcería y tener 5 años de nuevo.

Viaje todo el recorrido pegado a la ventana, mirando esas playas de arenas y claras y aguas extremadamente azules. Tenía unas ganas de gritarle al chofer que pare y tirarme así como estoy a nadar al mar. Podía sentirlo palpitando en mis venas, me estaba llamando, dándome energías, era como un imán gigante para mí.

Pero lamentablemente era una llamada que no podía entender por el momento. Teníamos que llegar a la mansión de mi tía. Tal vez con algo de suerte pueda conseguir escabullirme durante la noche y darme un chapuzón y charlar un rato con las criaturas divinas.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no estaba cerca del mar que me quede embobado mirando y no me di cuenta que llegamos a destino hasta que una enorme mansión de 6 pisos, súper ultra moderna, tapo de mi campo visual al mar.

Si Annabeth estuviera acá, ya se habría hecho pis de la emoción.

Era una gran propiedad frente al mar, con la playa enfrente, y por supuesto, con su propio pedazo de arena y agua privado. Las paredes blancas brillaban con el sol que estaba empezando a caer. El techo era de tejas negras y empinado, solo se cortaba cuando aparecían unas amplias terrazas con vista al mar. Tenía grandes ventanales que permitían entrar cantidades industriales de luz. Tan solo en primer piso conté más de 10 suponiendo que cada una pertenecía a una habitación distinta.

Cuando entramos, puedo jurar que a todos se nos cayó el ama a los pies al mismo tiempo.

-Esto está de puta madre!- se le escapó a Eddie, que no pudo abstenerse de soltar palabrotas.

Supongo que entramos al vestíbulo más grande que haya visto en una casa en mi vida. Había sillones finos de cuero blanco haciendo juego con los muebles supermodernisimos. Todo lo que vendría a ser la pared que da al mar, era un ventanal enorme, con puertas corredizas. En un rincón había una barra privada atendida por un hombre que preparaba lo que sea quieras. En una de las paredes de la habitación había una tele tan grande del tamaño de 5 puertas de pieza juntas.

-Esto si es tener estilo- dijo Scott con la boca tocando el piso, cada vez que veía los más lujos detalles que te imagines. Como una araña gigante de cristales azules que colgaba del centro de la habitación.

\- Me alegra que te guste cariño!- dijo una mujer pelirroja y medio regordeta entrando por una de las puertas. Iba ataviada un sencillo pero elegante vestido negro, con collares de perlas adornando su cuello. Su voz era empalagosa como miel.

Esa es mi tía Alicia. La persona más acaramelada y dulce del mundo.

-Alicia! Que alegría verte- exclamo emocionada mi madre mientras la abrazaba.- Hace tanto que no nos vemos.

-Si desde tu boda. Es que Charles estuvo bastante ocupado con unos rodajes en Los Ángeles.- vino tambaleándose elegantemente sobre unos enormes tacones negros y me aplasto en uno de esos abrazos de hermano ciclope que me da Tyson.-Percy cielito! Estas más alto y bronceado, ojala hayas conquistado a esa chica rubia que no dejabas de mirar en la boda de tu madre.- creo que me puse rojo como el pelo de la tía, no puedo creer que todavía se acurde de ese día.

Verán es que Annabeth estaba tan linda, llevaba puesto un vestido corto color azul eléctrico, que hacia resaltar sus bucles dorados de tal forma que parecía el reflejo del sol en el agua del mar. Estaba tan hermosa, y yo como un estúpido no puede apartar mi vista de ella. Así que mi tía lo noto, y durante la fiesta me llevo a parte y me obligo a que la sacara a bailar el vals.

-Por supuesto que lo hizo Ali, llevan de novios casi un año!- dijo Paul con una sonrisa pícara en su cara.

Luego de las respectivas presentaciones, Alicia nos llevó a recorrer la mansión, mientras los mayordomos llevan nuestro equipaje a nuestras habitaciones. La mansión contaba con un gimnasio, pileta cubierta y descubierta, solárium, una sala de bowling, un mini cine propio, la cocina más lujosa y exclusiva con chef 24hs para darnos panzazos a cualquier hora. También contaba con pista de esgrima, ya que mi primo es un obsesivo de ese deporte, cancha de básquet, futbol y tenis. La biblioteca era gigante y contaba con las modernas computadoras, y en el centro una enorme mesa estilo medieval de roble. Tenía su propia sauna y jacuzzi, en lo que ella denominaba la "relax room". En el cuarto piso estaba el comer, era tan grande que ocupaba todo el piso, adornado con las tapices más finos y arañas de cristal, tenía una enorme mesa larga rectángulo con sillones que hacían de sillas, y no olvidarse de otro enorme ventanal con vista al mar.

Era una casa de ensueños, cada rincón tenía un exquisito adorno. Súper moderna y lujosa, el sueño de toda hija de Afrodita y Atenea.

Nuestras habitaciones estaban en quinto piso, y como ya se imaginan puedes subir por una escalera caracol de mármol blanco o simplemente tomas el enorme ascensor, que por cierto era de vidrio. Llegamos a un lobbie rectangular alfombrado y decorado con cuadros, había 3 puertas: una rosa, que supongo que daba a la habitación de mi prima, una negra que debía de ser la mi primo y una blanca. A travesamos la blanca y nos encontramos en una amplia sala con entre piso. Por lo que Alicia nos explicó, podíamos usar esa parte como sala común ya que estaba ocupada con todas las comodidades que te imaginas, y luego había una escalera también de mármol que subía al entre piso con balcones que daban a esa sala común. Hay arriba estaban nuestros cuartos, teníamos para elegir entre 8 habitaciones disponibles, cada una con amplio baño propio con opción de hidromasaje en la bañera. Mi naturaleza de hijo de Poseidón me hizo elegirme una con vista al mar.

Según mi tía, a la molesta de mi prima había salido de compras con unas amigas, mientras que el bastardo de Zach salió a navegar en el yete con su padre. Gracias a los dioses, no tendría que verles la cara hasta la hora de la cena.

Una vez que quedamos solos acordamos darnos una ducha y desempacar, para luego reuniros en la sala común del dormitorio para armar planes de que vamos a hacer las próximas dos semanas.

* * *

Alison Pov:

Estas iban a ser las mejores vacaciones de mi vida. Definitivamente la mansión es más lujosa que todos los hoteles que vi en un programa de ese canal de viajes. Mi habitación era enorme, y ni hablar del baño, podría haber metido tranquilamente un elefante bebe en la bañera.

La mejor manera de relajarme fue poner música al palo, y darme un buen baño cantando Titanium, mi canción favorita de David Guetta. Me seque el pelo y me vestí de la manera más cómoda y decente posible, con solo verla a la tía de Percy me sentí completamente fuera de lugar vestida con mi calza deportiva y las nike de correr.

Desempaque y ordene lo mejor que pude porque me deje llevar por la emoción y termine saltando en la cama de dos plazas con un cepillo del pelo haciendo de micrófono. Lamentablemente mi euforia termino cuando los chicos fueron a buscarme porque no bajaba más, y me encontraron bailando con una almohada Bailando de Enrique Iglesias.

Ya era la hora de cenar, así que pospusimos nuestra reunión para después de cenar, y bajamos al comedor. En una esquina de la larga mesa esta Alica sentada, y a su lado una chica pelirroja de unos brillantes ojos azules, que parecía estar contándole emocionada algo a su madre y cada vez me movía los brazos sonaban las cientos de pulseras que llevaba puestas. En la punta opuesta había un chico alto y rubio, de ojos verde oliva, tenía una expresión seria que se torció en una mueca cuando me descubrió mirándolo. Paul y Sally nos saludaron con la mano mientras charlaban tranquilamente con un tipo que rondaba los 45 años, rubio al igual que el chico.

Nos sentamos y Percy se encargó de las presentaciones. El rubio era su primo Zach y la colo era Melani, y Charles su padre. Nos sirvieron los mayordomos, que eran tan cuidadosos que no dejaban que tu vaso se vaciara. Comimos salmón rosado con puré de no sé qué cosas, era un manjar de los dioses.

Mientras comíamos es postre Zach hizo la pregunta del millón de libras, que todos tratamos de arrancarle la respuesta a Percy:

-Oye Percy! Sabes, escuche que te escapaste durante unos 8 meses y nadie sabía nada de ti? Va al menos, hasta que llamaste desde una estación de trenes en Alaska para decir a estabas vivo, o al menos eso fue lo que escuche de la conversación por teléfono de nuestras madres…

Durante toda la cena se notó la tensión entre Zach y Percy, pero esa pregunta le cayó como un balde a de agua fría a mi amigo. La expresión de Percy cambio de un segundo a otro, tenía esa mirada fría, era terrorífica, como la mirada de un lobo hambriento que va a atacar a su presa.

-Tuve que hacer un viaje importante, sabes? No todos tenemos una vida perfecta, no tienes ni puta idea de quién soy, ni de lo que hago. Yo no elegí marcharme, me obligaron, y luego tuve cosas más importantes que hacer que llamar a casa y charlar por ahí despilfarrando el dinero de mi padre. Mis amigos, me necesitaba, estaban en peligro y tuve que ayudarlos. Con mucho gusto me hubiera quedado en el campamento entrenado y nadando en la playa, pero maldita sea, por una estúpida profecía estuve obligado a recorrer media Europa en tiempo record contra reloj, y luego volver, para evitar que tu jodido culo este a salvo. Non puede tener un jodido verano en paz, siempre tiene que pasar algo.

Mi amigo estaba sacado, escupió toda esa chorrada de palabras lleno de bronca, descargándose. Zach había conseguido sacarle más información de la que todos nosotros pudimos hacerlo, y lo peor es no entendí casi nada nada de lo que dijo.

Estaba enojado, bastante diría yo. Y el clima parecía acompañarlo, las olas del mar que suele estar calmo rompían ahora con fuerza contra la costa y se levantó un viento furioso que sacudía las palmeras que chocaban sus hojas contra el vidrio del ventanal.

Después de ese episodio, no volvimos a hablar hasta que llegamos a nuestro dormitorio.

-Lo siento chicos.- se disculpó Percy- no debí haber reaccionado así. Estaba sacado, Zach me irita pero con esa pregunta, es delicada, y bueno, me molesto más que el subiera de la llamada desde Alaska. Lo siento de verdad.

-Tranquilo, está bien. Sabemos que te cuesta hablar de lo que sea que haya pasado, tomate tu tiempo para digerirlo y hablar cuando estés listo.- lo aconseje.

-Somos tus amigos, no tienes que disculparte, entendemos que Zach sea un cretino de primera- afirmo Eddie

\- Por cierto estuvo genial como le cerraste la boca.- lo aplaudió Scott- Le cabio!

Percy suspiro aliviado y nos dio las gracias.

Y parar cerrar la noche con emoción, terminamos jugando a un juego de baile de la x-box que había estaba en la habitación. Los chicos dicen que les gane porque estuve practicando toda la tarde con el Sr. Almohada en mi pieza. Así que subí hasta mi cuarto y baje con la almohada, a la que dibujamos una cara y la vestimos la ropa de Scott y un sombrero fachero de Eddie. El numero principal de la balada fue cuando bailamos el Rock de la Cárcel sobre la mesa con el Sr. Almohada y después cuando Percy entono con euforia las estrofas Dark Horse de Katy Perry con un florero como micrófono.

Eran tipo la una de la mañana cuando oficialmente nos quedamos sin voz, así que cada uno se fue a su habitación. Fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

Cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí, algo frio y gélido me rozo el cuello. Me di vuelta, no había nada, debía de ser solo una brisa del aire acondicionado. Me estaba cepillando los dientes frente al espejo, cuando una voz, como un susurro me llamo:

-Hola Alison…- apenas audible pero lo suficiente para que pegara un brinco.

Escupí en la pileta y corrí a la cama como lo hacía de niña cuando estaba asustada y me tape bajo de las sabanas esperando que estas me protegieran, y me quede dormida.

* * *

Tenía frio, estire la mano buscando la sabana pero en vez de la suave tela sentí un charco de agua helada.

Me desperté, estaba en piso de mi habitación, durmiendo sobre un charco de agua. Estaba empapada, así que me levante y me cambie, mis pies estaban llenos de arena mojada que la quite como puede. Seque el piso, y sin saber que hice me volví a acostar, era las 4 y media de la mañana. No soy sonámbula, así que no tengo la más mínima idea de los que paso. Estaba tan casada, que decidí dejarlo para mañana y tratar de dormir algo.

* * *

_**Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, la escuela me tuvo bastante ocupada, así que estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para actualizar lo más pronto que puedo. Besos y espero que lo disfruten. **_


	5. Pesadillas, cacerolas y más cosas raras

Eddie Pov:

Anoche fue increíble, y eso que normalmente no canto a menos que me obligue la profesora de música, solo por un pequeño detalle: no puedo hablar! Cada vez que trato de largar un sonido, un dolor agudo me recorre las cuerdas vocales. Pero no hay que preocuparse, mi abuela tiene una receta para estos casos: no hables en todo en día y solo come helado. Siempre funciona.

Dormí como un bebe la mayor parte de la noche, hasta que llegaron las pesadillas. Siempre es la misma.

* * *

_**Flash Back.**_

Conozco a Scott desde los 4 años, el era mi vecino, siempre jugamos juntos, éramos como Batman y Robbie, carne y uña. Así que no es de extrañarse que también empezáramos la escuela juntos.

En sexto año llegaron a nuestro curso unos mellizos, Ana y Jeremy, que se mudaban a la Gran Manzana desde California. Rápidamente nos hicimos amigos. Bueno Ana y yo nos hicimos más que amigos.

Íbamos a empezar los 4 juntos primer año, hasta que paso el accidente. Va no creo que sea correcto llamarlo un accidente. Todo fue tan rápido pero para Scott y para mí fueron como mil año. Eran las dos de la mañana cuando Scott me despertó, no entendía que estaba haciendo en mi casa a estas horas hasta que me lo explico. Se ve que habían entrado a robar a la casa nuestros amigos, el relato oficial dice que Ana consiguió encerrarse en el baño y llamar al 911, pero solo empeoro las cosas. Cuando los ladrones descubrieron lo que ella había hecho, tomaron a toda la familia de rehenes.

Recuerdo que no nos importó la hora ni nada, Scott y yo corrimos las 12 cuadras que separaban nuestro edificio de su casa. Pasamos la noche junto a los policías que traban de negociar. Ellos consiguieron sacar a Jeremy y a su madre.

Las horas pasaban y para nosotros eran como años, tratamos de consolar a Jeremy, pero yo estaba tan mal como él. Ana, ella seguía ahí a dentro, era todo para mí, me desesperaba que no conseguían sacarla.

Llevaban ya 3 horas desde que liberaron a Jeremy, los policías consiguieron llegar a un acuerdo. El trato era que los secuestradores se largaban y dejaban a Ana y a su padre en el departamento, un equipo especial los sacaría, mientras otros apresaban a los delincuentes. Solo que no puedes confiar en un ladrón.

El equipo de extracción estaba por actuar cuando la casa estalló.

El boletín oficial dicen que los habían encerrado en la cocina, y provocaron una fuga de gas que se acumuló durante toda la noche… Creo que ya te imaginas el resto. Jeremy y su madre volvieron a California, seguimos siendo amigos pero ya no es lo mismo. La muerte de Ana me marco.

Durante los dos meses siguientes estuve caído en una depresión, que con mucho esfuerzo me costó superar. Volví a ser el de antes, bueno casi.

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

* * *

Cuando me desperté vi el reloj, eran casi las 4 de la mañana. Así que baje a la sala común para robarme alguna botella de agua del mini bar. Estaba por subir de nuevo cuando vi una silueta entrar al dormitorio. Al principio no la reconocí hasta que me di cuenta que era Alison, no tenía bastante buena pinta, choreaba agua y estaba descalza. Como estaba todo a obscuras no me vio, quería saber que donde estuvo pero como me dolía bastante la garganta me limite a ocultarme tras el sillón.

Durante una fracción de segundo pensé que me vio, pero no fue así, ella se limitó a seguir el camino hasta su cuarto. Lo raro era que no se movía con la gracia natural con la que ella normalmente camina. Aunque fue más raro, cuando se volteó, sus ojos brillaban con un resplandor dorado.

Como ella volvió a su cuarto y yo no era capaz de pronunciar una palabra, retorne al mío. Además la pesadilla sobre mi ex-novia me consumió toda la energía, así que quede desmayado…

Hasta que un estruendo me despertó. Y luego otro y otro más.

Salí de mi cuarto y me asomé por el balcón. Zach estaba parado en el centro de la sala común chocando dos enormes cacerolas.

-Arriba! Despiértense bellas durmientes! No quiero tener que ser el príncipe que los besa!- gritaba a todo pulmón. Con gusto le hubiera revoleado las cacerolas por la cabeza.

-Uggh! QUE ASCO! Ahora tengo que empezar el día con la horrible imagen mental de que me estas besando.- se quejó Alison haciendo un gesto de voy a vomitar, que estaba colgada de la baranda del balcón.

\- Admítelo princesa eso quisieras.-le respondió el con arrogancia. Alison se limitó a rodar los ojos.

-¿Quieres parar ya?- le grite enojado.

-Nop! Voy a seguir hasta que se DESPIERTEN!

Scott salió en modo zombi de su habitación sin siquiera percatarse del chico rubio con cacerolas. En cambio, Percy salió hecho una furia, y ni se molestó en bajar la escalera, directamente salto del balcón y cayo cerca de su primo. Quién pego tal salto de dejo caer las cacerolas con un estruendo.

-¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer?-le grito mi amigo a su primo.

-Claro que sí! Podría estar desayunando plácidamente cups cake de chocolate, en vez de venir a despertarlos a ustedes osos perezosos.-le contesto Zach a los gritos.- Pero mi madre me obligo a venir para "fortalecer el vínculo familiar".- añadió haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

-En un rato bajamos, gracias por ser tan cortés y dedicar tu tiempo a despertarnos- trate de evitar que Percy le partiera el cuello a su primo. Cuando Zach se fue, lo mire seriamente- ¿Tienes idea la estupidez que fue saltar? Te podrías haber matado!

El solo se limitó a alzar los hombros como si no hubiera sido nada.

Mientras bajamos a desayunar aparte un segundo a Alison.

-Oye, ¿Estas bien? Esta madrugada no tenías buena pinta-pregunte. Sus ojos brillaron con sorpresa y miedo a la vez. La agarre desprevenida.

-Si claro, estoy de maravillas ¿Por qué habría de estar mal?- mintió.

-Porque anoche no te veías bien, tus ojos tenían ese extraño brillo dorado y no parecías tú. Además que entraste toda mojada al dormitorio.

-¿Qué hice qué?-la verdad es que no sé qué interpretar de su mirada, por un lado parecía estar aterrada pero por el otro tenía ese tipo brillo curioso. Rió ruidosamente-Debes haberlo soñado.- y apretó el paso dejándome solo en las escaleras.

Obviamente llegue último al comedor. Todos ya estaban en sus lugares, y como ya lo imaginaba Percy y Zach ya se estaban peleando por quien se llevaba el último cup cake de cobertura azul.

Estas van a ser unas largas vacaciones…No sé cómo vamos a sobrevivir a Percy y su primo, son como una bomba a punto de hacer Boom! Mientras cenábamos anoche, Zach se mostró como un cretino, incluso se burló de todas las formas posibles del pequeño lunar que tiene Alison sobre su mejilla derecha. En mi opinión, no le queda tan mal.

Durante el desayuno Melani dijo algo que se tenía que ir a comprar una maya nueva para fiesta en la playa, y no la volvimos a ver más. Zach se iba a ir a surfear con sus amigos, así que nosotros decidimos ir a la playa.

La playa estaba hermosa. Encontramos un lugar relativamente comodo, abrimos las reposeras y estiramos las lonitas. Scott se encargó de poner la sombrilla, y Alison se aseguró de que todos estábamos bañados en protector solar.

El primero en entrar al mar fue Percy, que nos gritó: "El último duerme con Zach", y salió disparado hacia el mar. Todos corrimos tras él, solo que no todos llegamos al mar, ya que Scott se cayó clavado en un poso que estaba haciendo un nenito, fue increíble, sentía que tenía 5 años de nuevo. Pasamos una tarde espectacular, Alison tomo sol, armamos una canchita de vóley y limpiaron el piso con mi culo y el de Percy. También hicimos un concurso de esculturas de arena, nadamos e hicimos carreras en el mar.

Luego de un rato se nos unió Melani, que no resulto ser tan cretina como su hermano pero si un poco vanidosa. Y ni hablar de chillona, en un momento estaba recostada en el sol cuando una hormiga se subió a su hombro, creo que estaba más aterrado el pobre insecto con los gritos de Melani, que ella misma.

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta Zach apareció para hacer su numerito. Se puso en frente nuestro con su tabla de surf súper careta, lo peor es que nos gritaba desde el mar que él era el mejor.

-Ojala una ola lo de vuelta- dijo Alison con una sonrisa macabra en su cara.

-Creo que tu deseo se puede hacer realidad- aseguro Percy, y agitó las manos como haciendo un truco de magia. Al instante una ola dejo a Zach sentado de culo en la costa, y Melani, como siempre a los gritos, fue corriendo hasta su hermano para ayudarlo.

-¿Cómo sabías que eso iba a pasar?- pregunto asombrado Scott.

-A veces solo tienes que tener fe.- le respondió. Creo que su explicación no dejo muy convencido al que es mi mejor amigo desde los 4 años.

Estábamos riéndonos Zach que traba de pararse con la ayuda de su hermana, pero en cada intento era abatido por una nueva ola que lo volvía a sentar, su tabla ya se iba alejando mar adentro. Cuando se nos acercó un hombre, vestía bermudas color caqui y una camisa veraniega con estampado de peces espadas, tenía el cabello negro como Percy y también unos ojos verde mar que podían verse a dos cuadras de distancia.

-Hola Percy- saludo el extraño.

-Hola papá! Chicos este es mi papá Poseidón-nos presentó.

\- Un placer.

-Encantada.

-Mucho gusto. Poseidón como el dios griego ¿No?- pregunto Scott sin disimular en lo más mínimo que tramaba algo.

-Si si como él.-dijo medio nervioso.- ¿Me podrían prestar a mi hijo por un rato, si no es mucha molestia?

-Por supuesto, no hay problema.

* * *

Percy Pov:

Ojala que papá no venga a sermonearme sobre usar mis poderes frente a los mortales. Solo quería darle una pequeña lección de humildad a Zach.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la orilla, cuando pasamos cerca de mi primo, este nos gritó:

-Ehh! ¿A dónde crees que vas Jackson? Nadie se ríe de mí y se sale con la suya.

-Algún problema jovencito- lo calló Poseidón lanzándole una mirada de pocos amigos- En lo que a mí me consta, mi hijo Percy, no hizo nada malo.

-¿Su-su hijo?- tartamudeo Melani.

-Sí, él es mi padre, y lo siento Zach, nosotros tenemos que irnos, pero creo que deberías ir a recuperar tu tabla antes de que no la vuelvas ver más- le dije con sarcasmo mientras me alejaba a paso rápido.

Caminamos mojando nuestros pies en el agua. Hacía tanto tiempo que estaba lejos del mar, que podía sentir palpitar cada gota de agua marina, y sentía una desesperación tremenda por sumergirme en el mar y pasar el día entero bajo el agua.

-Siento que el estúpido mi hermano haya tratado de matarte en ese avión- se disculpó.

\- Hiciste lo que pudiste, además yo no debería haber volado de todas formas.

-Igualmente ese no es por lo que estoy aquí. – dijo preocupado.- Últimamente ha habido unos extraños sucesos, algunas criaturas marinas afirman haber visto demonios nocturnos escabullirse en las sombras. Quería decirte que tengas cuidado, hay más de lo normal, y no son muy amigables. En especial las _keres._

-¿Las qué?

\- Las _ keres_, son espíritus femeninos de la muerte que atacan en la noche, son como seres oscuros con dientes y garras que rechinan. Siempre están sedientas de sangre y pueden volar. Soy muy peligrosas hijo. Por favor prométeme que vas a tener cuidado y vas proteger a tu madre y a esos mortales.

-Claro! Por supuesto. Espera, no entiendo, ¿Qué está pasando? Debe ser tan malo para que vengas en persona a decirme que tenga cuidado.

\- Tenes razón, algo está pasando y muy malo, solo que no sabemos que es. En las últimas semanas sean reportado una serie de incidentes muy peculiares, por ejemplo han saqueado las tumbas de unos 3 hijos de Hades. También fueron atacados un par de hijos de Apolo bajo circunstancias muy extrañas. Lo más raro de todo es la cantidad de llamadas a la policía sobre gente sonámbula que comente fechorías. No tenemos ni idea de lo que está pasando, pero todo está relacionado con un momento: la noche, y sus criaturas.

-Tal vez Hipnos sepa algo.-traté de ayudar- Si hay algo en lo que los mestizos podamos ayudar dímelo.

\- Primero tenemos que saber a qué nos enfrentamos hijo.- Saco una bolsita de cuero y me la dio.- Toma, contiene semillas de girasol bañadas en el icor de Hemera, en la antigüedad se las colocaban en las puertas de las enfermerías para evitar que en la noche las _keres_ atacaran.

-Este… gracias papá.- le agradecí tomando la bolsita.

-Ten cuidado Percy, tengo que irme Zeus llamó a una reunión en el Olimpo. Si nos enteramos de algo de te lo hare saber. Ah y por cierto, ten cuidado con ese amigo tuyo, tiene pinta de sospechar algo- me dio un fuerte abrazo y luego se adentró caminando mar adentro.

Mientras volvía con mis amigos mi cabeza estaba hecha un desastre. Mil cosas se cruzaban por mi mente al mismo tiempo. Trate de hacer una lista tal como Annabeth me enseño:

1) Algo malo está pasando.

2) Cosas raras pasan en la noche.

3) Tengo una bolsita con semillas y sangre de la diosa del día

4) Las _ keres _pueden matarme, a menos que use las semillas mágicas.

Y luego me vino algo a la cabeza que me estaba olvidando.

5) En el incidente del avión, una voz de una mujer me dijo que sería noticia y que siguió mi consejo. Pero ¿Quién?

* * *

Alison Pov.

Ya pasaron tres días desde que llegamos a Miami. Ya van tres noches seguidas en las que voy a dormir, y luego me despierto en un charco de agua en el piso. La verdad es que no sé lo que me está pasando, nunca fui sonámbula así que esa opción queda descartada, pero ¿Qué más puede darme un explicación de lo que me está pasando?

Va a ser mejor que mantenga esto como mi pequeño secreto, no quiero alarmar a los chicos y arruinarles las vacaciones. A lo mejor es solo un trastorno de sueño… aunque ni yo misma me lo creo.

Lo que Eddie me dijo hace unos días me dejo aterrada. Según él entre al dormitorio mojada y yo no parecía ser yo, y mis ojos…No entiendo, no tengo ningún recuerdo de haber salido del dormitorio y haber ido a algún lado a nadar. ¿Por qué de noche y no de día? Es como si algo tomara el control de mi cuerpo durante la noche y luego cuando dejara de usarme me borrar la memoria.

Si madre estuviera aquí, ya estaría pensado que estoy siendo poseída por el demonio.


	6. Secretos salen a luz y Alison enloquese

Scott Pov

Este era nuestro cuarto día en Miami, sip, ya el cuarto, el tiempo pasa volando. Se podría decir que este es un viaje de locos. No es que me queje, la estamos pasando muy bien, solo que siento que están pasando cosas raras.

Hagamos una recapitulación.

Primero que todo está el viaje accidentado en avión. Me puse a recordar todo lo que paso en estos cuatro días, y me di cuenta de unas cuantas cosas que no encajan. Cuando estábamos despegando, y Alison le comentó a Percy sobre su miedo a volar, este le contesto que no tenía a volar, sino que le tenía miedo a morir electrocutado por un rayo. Y PUMM! Al rato un rayo impacta el avión. ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo. Después aparece este tal Jason Grace en el aeropuerto, ¿Cómo es que se enteró del accidente tan rápido? Porque no creo que en los aeropuertos contraten chicos de 16 años, y menos dejarlos andar por ahí vestidos de civiles…

En segundo lugar están los acontecimientos en la posada de la señora Eme. No creo que sea coincidencia que sueñe que Percy y yo somos perseguidos por la señora Eme/Medusa y el haga explotar todas las tuberías del segundo piso, y PUFF cuando me despierto: hotel inundado.

También me acuerdo de que Medusa en mi sueño (Sí es que fue sueño) le grito a Percy "hijo de Poseidón". Y después el primer día que fuimos a la playa, aparece de la nada un tipo llamado Poseidón, que tal parecer ser el padre de Percy. ¿Coincidencia de nuevo? No lo creo. Tampoco nos olvidemos de que en el sueño Percy controlaba el agua, y en playa justo cuando Alison dice que le gustaría que Zach se caiga, Percy mueve las manos y una ola lo da vuelta… Volviendo al tema de Poseidón, cuando le pregunte si se llamaba así por el dios griego, se notó que estaba incómodo.

Tercero, desde que mi amigo hablo con su padre aquel día en la playa, que por cierto desapareció tan misteriosamente como llego, a la ahora del anochecer se ponía de modo raro. Revisaba que todas las ventanas estén cerradas, llevaba una bolsita de cuero y disimuladamente dejaba semillas en las ventanas de todos lados. Cualquier ruido, incluso el más mínimo, lo alertaba, y estaba todo el tiempo con un bolígrafo en la mano.

Rayos+ Terror a los aviones +Jason Grace+ Medusa + Agua+ Poseidón+ Sueño bastante realista…

No soy idiota! Me doy cuenta que algo pasa, solo que no sé qué es. Algo que Percy nos está ocultando, algo que no quiere que ni sus mejores amigos lo sepan. Y yo voy a descubrirlo…

Por otro lado está Alison, últimamente a la noche también se pone en modo raro. Por ejemplo, la otra noche no quería irse a dormir, y cuando la fui a despertar, en el piso había un enorme charco de agua y ella estaba sentada en las sábanas mojadas. No sé qué le pasa. Eddie me contó que la vio entrando en la madrugada toda mojada y que no parecía ser ella misma, y que cuando le pregunto que qué le paso ella se lo negó en la cara.

Carajo! Percy oculta algo, Alison esta rara. Ya no sé qué hacer! No sé si soy el único que se da cuenta que algo extraño está pasando o sí estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Debería contárselo a Eddie.

Eddie Pov

Los últimos 4 días fueron increíbles! Luego de que Percy volviera de hablar con su padre, nos quedamos en la playa jugando un súper competitivo torneo de tejo. La final fue entre Percy y Alison vs Zach y Melani, Scott y yo fuimos barridos de cancha por los hermanos. Joder! Zach era muy buen jugador. Al día siguiente fuimos al Grapeland Water Park, y la pasamos bomba, Melani acertó en recomendárnoslo. El tercer día a pedido mío fuimos al Wynwood Art Walk, que es un barrio donde hay cientos de murales pintados. Y hoy volvimos a ir a la playa. Lo único malo es que Zach estuvo molestándonos y haciendo bromas por habernos reído de él el otro día, ¿Quién no se hubiera reído? El chabón quedo sentado de culo en orilla y su tabla se iba mar adentro.

En fin, hoy fue un día bastante tranquilo en la playa. Excepto que Percy se durmió al sol y Zach en venganza le había cambiado el protector solar por acondicionador del pelo, así que su espalda estaba roja como la carne a medio cocinar y estaba tan caliente que creo que si le tiraba aceite me podía hacer un huevo frito.

Estaba sentando en el sillón de la sala común esperando a que todos terminaran de bañarse para ir a cenar, cuando Scott bajo. Se veía bastante nervioso, me miro y me dijo:

-Eddie, vos y yo somos amigos desde los 4 años. –hizo una pausa y me miro serio- Necesito contarte algo muy importante. ¿Por favor podrías venir a charlar a mi habitación?

Okey… esto es muy extraño…la verdad que no me lo esperaba. Scott parecía muy preocupado, era un manojo de nervios con patas. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Lo seguí hasta su cuarto. Entramos y cerró la puerta, después fue hasta el baño y abrió la ducha.

-Scott me estas asustando.-le confesé.

-Lo siento pero es necesario Eddie. No quiero que nadie escuche lo que tengo que contarte, ya no sé en quién confiar.

-¿Scott?¿Estás bien?- okey, Eddie cálmate. Scott es tu amigo, nada malo va a pasar. Respira.

-Sabes, la verdad es que no lo se Eddie. Creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza.- suspiró frustrado.-¿Te has dado cuenta que Percy esconde algo?

-No lo sé Scott. ¿Te refieres a lo de su desaparición?

-No. Me refiero a todo. Creo que Percy nos está escondiendo algo más, y tengo la leve sospecha de que puede estar relacionado, no solo con su desaparición, sino que con todo lo que nos pasó en este viaje.

Y ahí es cuando me soltó el discurso. Me hablo de lo que descubrió del vuelo en avión, sobre lo que pensaba de las semejanzas de su sueño y lo que pasó en la posada de la señora Eme. Me habló de todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, y las piezas empezaron a unirse en la mía. Tenía razón. ¿Sino cómo es que todo lo que me dijo encajaba a la perfección con lo que paso en realidad?

Hay algo que Percy no nos está contando.

Percy Pov.

Me tuve que dar una ducha de unas dos horas aproximadamente para que mi espalda se curar. Juro que voy a matar al hijo de pu## de Zach. Al salir de mi habitación, todos ya estaban esperándome abajo. Mire por el ventanal, ya estaba anocheciendo. Mierda! Con el asunto de mi espalda rostizada me olvide de poner las semillas de girasoles. Les dije a chicos que bajaran, que me había olvidado de algo, y así empecé con la rutina de colocar las semillas en las ventanas como protección contras las _keres. _Hasta ahora no tuve el placer de conocer a alguna y espero que siga siendo así.

Durante toda la cena Scott y Eddie me estuvieron mirando raro. Y como siempre me peleé con Zach enésima vez en el día. No hablamos mucho, de vez en cuando Melani y Alison rompían el silencio hablando de alguna cosa que tengan en común. Después estrenamos el mini cine de la mansión, de la variada lista de películas los chicos eligieron hacer un maratón de Fast and Furious. Vimos la cuatro, la cinco y la seis, y al terminar la última, eran como la una y media de la mañana así que nos fuimos a dormir.

Estaba soñando con el campamento, cuando un chillido agudo de despertó. Salté de la cama con Contracorriente en mi mano, todavía estaba medio dormido así que pensé que sería una _keres, _ pero nada que ver. Yo conocía muy bien ese chillido…Era Melani.

Tapé de nuevo a Contracorrientes y la guarde en mi bolsillo. Afuera me encontré con Scott y Eddie, salimos de nuestro dormitorio para encontrarnos con Alison tirando de los pelos de Melani, y Zach tratando de separarlas.

Alison la reboleaba a mi prima de los pelos, con tanta fuerza que parecía que se los iba a arrancar. Melani gritaba de dolor y lloraba, Zach trataba de agarrar a Alison de la cintura para separarlas pero la chica era escurridiza. Reaccione a toda velocidad, le di una patada en las manos a Alison con fuerza, no quise hacerlo pero fue la única manera de que soltara los pelos de Melani. Eddie la agarro a mi prima que se desmoronó llorando sobre él. Zach consiguió sujetar a Alison de la cintura desde atrás , que estaba como loca pateando el aire y agitando los brazos como loca tratando de zafarse de su agarre. Se ve que le costaba mucho, por lo que Scott trato de sujetarla también.

Y en eso vi sus ojos. Eran dorados y vidriosos, tal cual como los míos cuando me poseyó el _ eidolon._

_-_Joder! Por el sagrado Hades!

-No te quedes parado ahí como si nada, ayudanos Jackson!- me grito Zach desesperado.

-Alison, ¿Poder calmarte la concha de tu madre?- le grito Scott, que había recibido una pata por parte de mi amiga, en una zona no muy agradable.

-Scott no es ella. No sé va a calmar.- Solo hay una cosa que se puede hacer, no quiero, pero tengo que hacerlo.

Rompí un brazo del perchero de madera que había. Y le golpee con el palo en la cabeza, traté de no matarla, solo dejarla inconsciente. Alison se desplomó sobre mi primo y ambos cayeron al piso.

-¿PERO QUE HICISTE?- me grito Zach en estado de shock- ESTAS DEMENTE PELOTUDO!

-Hay DIOS! PAREN- grito desesperada Melani, todavía en los brazos de Eddie.

Por una vez en la vida la voz chillona de mi prima sirvió para algo. Consiguió que todos se callaran. Tenía la cabeza que me iba a estallar. Ahora sí que estaba en un buen lío.

-Entren todos al dormitorio que se los voy a explicar.-tal vez en el futuro lamente lo que voy a hacer, pero ahora no me queda otra.

Zach levanto a Alison y la recostó en el sillón, mientras que él se sentó a su lado. Melani seguía abrazada a Eddie, así que se sentaron juntos en el otro sillón. Scott se tiró al piso y no se movió más, parece que Alison le pego fuerte ya saben dónde. Una vez que nos acomodamos tomé la palabra.

-Tuve que dejarla inconsciente, créanme yo no quería, pero era la única forma. Alison no era ella misma, estaba siendo poseída por un_ ediolon_.-ante sus caras de desconcierto hice una pausa, tomé aire y seguí.- ¿Vieron que sus ojos estaban dorados?

-No lo sé, veía todo borroso.-dijo Melani entre sollozos.

-SI- respondieron Scott y Eddie al unísono.

\- Cada vez que la veía sus ojos estaba difuminados pero creo que si eran dorados- dijo Zach.

-Okey, esto es un progreso. Un _eidolon_ es un espíritu del inframundo que a veces puede poseer a una persona.

-¿Eso es lo que le paso a Alison?-preguntó preocupado mi primo.

-Si un _eidolon _la está poseyendo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?¿Cómo estás seguro de eso?- me interrogo Scott, su tono era frío y serio.

-Lo sé porque el verano pasado fui poseído por uno. No lo supe hasta que salí en un misión con Jason, ¿Se acuerdan del chico del aeropuerto? , y su novia, Piper. Jason también estaba poseído por uno, y Piper tuvo que dejarnos inconscientes para que no nos matáramos entre nosotros. Esos espíritus te obligan a hacer cosas.

-¿De dónde sabes estas cosas, de dónde las sacas?- preguntó Eddie.

Y aquí vamos.

-¿Conocen los mitos griegos y romanos?- todos asintieron- Son reales…

Zach Pov.

La cabeza me daba vueltas. Primero la amiga de mi primo trato de matar a mi hermana, y ahora Percy me salé con la historia de que los mitos griegos y romanos que estudiamos en la escuela son reales. Dice que él es un semidiós, y que su padre es Poseidón el dios de los mares. Que los dioses siempre existieron, y a lo largo de los siglos se iban desplazando de lugar junto con las potencias mundiales, o como él lo llamo "la civilización occidental". Y que desde los últimos siglos residen acá, en los Estados Unidos. También que existen dos campamentos para semidioses, el Campamento Mestizo, para los griegos y el Campamento Júpiter para romanos. La verdad es que no sé qué creer.

-Esto es ridículo! Es imposible-dijo mi hermana irritada.- ¿Qué pruebas tienes?

Percy no dijo nada, se levantó y saco una botella de agua del mini-bar. La abrió y tiro en agua en la mesita ratona. Levantó la mano y con chorro de agua se formó sobre le mesa, después empezó a girar su mano y se formó como un mini huracán. Me quede con la boca abierta, al igual que todos.

-¿Es suficiente prueba?- preguntó él.

-No lo puedo creer. Es cierto.-recosí estupefacto.

Scott suspiro-Entonces, lo que pasó en la posada ¿Fue verdad? ¿No lo soñé?

-Nop, no lo soñaste, fue todo verdad. Trate de usar la niebla para borrarte la memoria pero no soy muy bueno, y terminaste pensando que fue un sueño.

-Joder!¿Le di un hachazo de verdad a Medusa?- mi primo asintió- Carajo mierda! Esa cosa casi me convierte en piedra.

Miré a Alison, seguía recostada en el sillón sin sentido.

-¿Cómo la salvamos o exorcizamos de ese _eidolon?_-pregunté. Estaba preocupado por ella.

-Solo hay una forma que yo conozca. Piper, una amiga, es una hija de Afrodita, y tiene un poder que se llama embrujahabla. O sea, puede obligarte a hacer cosas con su voz, es decir, persuadirte. Es muy útil. En el verano pasado cuando el _eidolon_ nos estaba poseyendo a su novio, a un amigo más y a mí, ella con ese poder, los obligo a que salgan de nuestros cuerpos y los hizo jurar sobre el río más sagrado que no volverían a poseer a ninguno de los que estábamos en esa misión.

-Entonces llamemos a Piper.- dijo un eufórico Eddie.

-Claro, así ella lo saca de adentro de Alison- lo apoyo Scott.

Percy no contesto. Su expresión decía que estaba pensando seriamente algo.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó.

Melani miro en su reloj y le dijo que eran como las 3 de la mañana. Él solo se limitó a suspirar.

-Malcom me va a matar por esto- se froto la frente con la mano.- Qué va al diablo con todo! Vamos a llamar al campamento.

\- ¿A cuál de los dos?- preguntó mi hermana, que todavía largaba lagrimones por lo ojos y estaba usando la remera de Eddie como pañuelo.

-Al Campamento Mestizo, es al que pertenezco. Además me da menos miedo un Malcom enojado que Reyna, ella es la hija de la diosa romana de la guerra. Así que ya te imaginas.

Percy sacó una moneda de oro de uno de sus bolsillos, con la otra mano formo una cortina de agua de tal forma que la atravesaba un arcoíris. Arrojo la moneda al agua y dijo.

-Oh, diosa Iris, acepta nuestra ofrenda. Muéstrame la Cabaña Atenea en el Campamento Mestizo por favor.

La moneda desapareció, y se apareció la imagen de una cabaña. Había mapas y libros por todas partes, y había un montón de chicos y chicas durmiendo en literas.

-Annabeth.-grito Percy.

La cortina de agua reflejo que los chicos que estaban durmiendo pegaron un brinco del susto. Uno de ellos se levantó de su litera y se acercó a la imagen, tenía pinta de estar enojado.

-Perseus Jackson juro por Hipnos y por mi madre Atenea que voy a sacarte los ojos- grito el chico enfurecido.

-Hola Malcom,¿Esta Annaebth por ahí? Es una emergencia.- saludo mi primo.

-Ya es la segunda vez que despiertas a toda la cabaña en la semana.-grito fuera de sí el tal Malcom-¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? Te voy a tener que enseñar a leer la hora porque se nota que eres idiota.

-Cállate ya! Me llamó a mí, no a ti.- lo calló una chica rubia.- Hola Percy!¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ella como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a esto.

-¿Annabeth?-dijo Eddie sorprendido.

-Espera,¿ Eddie? Por los dioses Percy ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?- grito la rubia desesperada.

-Es una emergencia! No sabía a quién más concurir! Un _eidolon_ está poseyendo a Alison y trató de matar a mi prima.- le respondió el señalando el sillón donde estaba la mencionada.

-¿Y la dejaste inconciente? _**Percy're éna gami̱méno i̱líthio- **_la última parte no la entendí, creo que ella estaba hablando en otro idoma.

\- No me insultes en griego. Es que no sabía y ni sé que hacer. Era la única manera de pararla. Necesito tu ayuda.

La chica suspiro, cerró los ojos e hizo un extraño gesto con sus manos sobre el corazón.

-Okey, está bien. Voy a llamar a Quirón, y a los otros líderes para ver que hacemos. Llama en 10 minutos a la Casa Grande.- dijo la chica y la conexión se desvaneció.

* * *

**Holaa! Qué tal? Lamento haber vuelto a desaparecer, estas últimas semanas son un caos y estoy llenas de pruebas, es más, en este momento debería estar estudiando, pero que se le va hacer... Se me metieron las ideas en la cabeza y era imposible concentrarme a menos que las escribiera. Tengo planeado usar mi único día libre sin estudio, osea este viernes, y volver actualizar con nuevos capítulos. Así que hasta el viernes, y espero que lo disfruten. **


	7. Bienvenidos al Campamento Mestizo

Zach Pov:

Sinceramente no me esperaba que un dragón de metal aterrizara a la madrugada en la terraza.

Anoche volvimos a llamar 10 minutos después de que cortáramos esa extraña llamada. Solo que ahora el escenario era completamente distinto, ahora en vez de una cabaña repleta libros, la cortina de agua mostraba una sala de juego y montón de chicos reunidos alrededor de una mesa de ping-pong discutiendo. Cuando se percataron de nuestra llamada, un tipo en silla de ruedas pidió silencio. Mi primo estuvo discutiendo con ellos durante un rato hasta que acordar que la mejor opción sería que todos vayamos para allí, así esta chica Piper podría asegurarse de que ninguno de nosotros también este siendo poseído. Cuando terminamos la llamada, Percy fue a buscar a la tía Sally, le explico la situación y ella se ofreció a cubrirnos mientras no estábamos. Armamos un par de mochilas y esperamos observando el amanecer desde la terraza que llegara nuestro transporte.

Dijeron que iban a enviar a enviar un transporte a por nosotros. Pero nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza que este sea un dragón.

-¿Alguien necesita un aventón?-preguntó el chico que estaba sobre el dragón metálico con una sonrisa elfica.

-Hola Leo!-saludo mi primo-Hola Festo ¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó al dragón, que extrañamente le contesto con un seria de chirridos y crujidos.

-Dice que se alegra de verte Percy.- tradujo el tal Leo.

-¿Entiendes al dragón?-preguntó Eddie temblando mientras señalaba con un dedo tembloroso al animal metálico.

-Claro, habla en código morse. Él es mi mejor amigo, lo encontré en el bosque lo repare y desde entonces ha estado con nosotros.- le respondió.

-Festo es como de la familia y puede hacer cualquier cosa.-añadió Percy.

-Increíble-susurró Scott, que lo estaba mirando boquiabierto.- ¿Puedo tocarlo?

Después de las presentaciones y de Scott acariciara al dragón como si se tratara de un enorme cachorro tierno, lo cual me hizo acordarme de Clifford El Gran Perro Rojo, esa serie que miraba de pequeño, nos acomodamos en lomo de este. Al parecer tenía una especie de asientos súper cómodos con cinturones de seguridad incluidos. A la cabeza se sentó Leo, seguido de Percy, luego Alison y yo, y por último los chicos y mi hermana, que seguía son soltar a Eddie. Como Alison seguía inconsciente, la sentamos delante de mí y la abrace por las dudas.

Nunca en mi vida había volado en un dragón. Gracias a mi padre volé en todos tipos de cosas pero nunca en un dragón. Y definitivamente esta es la mejor experiencia de mi vida, volamos entre las nueves, los pájaros pasaban a nuestro alrededor, no hay nada más hermoso que ver un amanecer desde las alturas.

Cuando estábamos en la mitad del camino a Long Island, Alison se despertó. No creo que le cayera bien que le haya está abrazando todo este rato porque se separó de mi como si le hubiera dado corriente. Al parecer volvía a ser ella misma.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme por qué rayos me desperté en un dragón metálico volando por los cielos y este idiota abrazándome?- gritó completamente histérica y en shock mientras me señalaba.

Le explicamos la situación lo mejor que pudimos, no era fácil escucharnos con el rugido del viento. Igualmente ella nos explicó todo lo que le había estado pasando en las noches, que se despertaba toda mojada en el piso de su habitación sin recordar nada, sabiendo que lo último que hizo fue acortarse a dormir. Percy y Leo tienen la teoría de que es ahí cuando el _eidolon _la poseía, durante la noche cuando iba a dormirse este tomaba el control de su cuerpo y quién sabe qué cosas hacía.

A medida que nos acercábamos a Long Island Leo redujo la velocidad, al menos ahora si podía hablar tranquilamente si la necesidad de gritarnos. Creo que debe ser la primera vez en la historia que mi primo y yo no estamos matando. Al pudimos resolver el misterio de la desaparición de Percy, él y Leo nos contaron sobre una profecía, el viaje que tuvieron que hacer, como vencieron a la Madre Tierra y el sacrificio de Leo para poder vencer.

Scott estaba interrogando a Leo sobre Festo, el dragón de nombre alegre, cuando apareció abajo nuestro un valle verde rodeado de colinas por tres lados y el mar por el norte. Hacía el noreste se encontraba una gran extensión de bosque con un arroyo, una playa, también un lago y campos de frutillas. Y toda clase de edificios raros, había una mansión de campo color azul cielo, un pabellón con columnas blancas y mesas de picnic, y lo más extraño de todo: un grupo de al menos unas veinte cabañas, todas distintas, que formaban un omega.

Festo comenzó a descender. Había chicos por todos lados, al parecer el día comenzó temprano, y un gran grupo comenzó a congregarse a medida que nos acercábamos. Aterrizamos en una cancha de vóley, y grupo que estaba por empezar a jugar nos lanzó miradas de enojo.

La primera en acercarse a nosotros fue esa chica rubia de la cabaña a la que Percy llamó anoche. Por lo que estuvimos hablando, ella es Annabeth la novia de mi primo, que al parecer también es una mestiza. Al bajarse lo primero que hizo mi primo fue ir con ella y abrazarla, que lo regaño por haber dejado inconsciente Alison, al parecer los chicos ya la conocían, Scott me conto que empezó este año con Percy en Goode.

-Será mejor que vayamos a la Casa Grande, no podemos resolver este asunto con tanto alboroto.- dijo una chica con plumas en el pelo que trataba de pasar apartando gente a los empujones.

-Piper tiene razón.- así que esa era la famosa chica que puede resolver nuestros problemas de posesión demoníaca.- Vayan yendo ustedes, yo voy a avisarle a los demás líderes.- comentó Leo antes ir caminando hasta el conjunto de extrañas cabañas.

Seguimos a mi primo hasta la mansión de campo color azul cielo. Sentado esperándonos en el porche había un hombre en silla de ruedas, se presentó como Quirón el director de actividades.

-¿Quirón, cómo el entrenador de los mitos griegos?-pregunto Scott.

-El mismo en persona a tus servicios.- le respondió Quirón imitando una reverencia. Scott murmuro algo parecido a "increíble debe de tener como tres mil años".

-¿Sí eres un centauro por qué estás en una silla de ruedas?¿No deberías tener trasero de caballo?- preguntó inocentemente y sin tacto mi hermana.

\- Claro que tengo trasero de caballo señorita, solo que me es más cómodo estar en esta silla de ruedas mágica para estar dentro de la casa, porque si no rozo con mi cabeza todos techos y algo incómodo. – explico el centauro.

Luego de eso lo seguimos hasta la sala de juego que vimos en la cortina de agua. Nos reunimos en la mesa de ping-pong.

-Nunca entendí porque usamos la sala de juegos como sala de reuniones o consejo de guerra.- nos comentó.

-Muy bien- tomó la palabra Quirón.- Leo fue a buscar a los otros líderes de las cabañas así podemos iniciar la reunión, y resolver ese problemita tuyo.- dijo dirigiéndose a Alison que asintió con firmeza, desde que le contamos que estaba siendo poseída por el _eidolon_, estaba enojada, asqueada, y quería librarse de él a todas costa.

-Hola! Soy Piper, líder de la cabaña Afrodita.-se presentó la chica de plumas en el pelo.-Voy a ayudarte.

-Yo soy Jason, de seguro ya se acuerdan de mí en el aeropuerto.-dijo un chico de una gafas y pelo rubio.

-Si me acuerdo, eras el que apareció cuando Percy y yo estábamos besando el suelo.- recordó Eddie.

-¿Besaste el piso Sesos de Algas?.-preguntó Annabeth sorprendida ante la acción de su novio.

-¿Además del rey del escusado ahora eres el lame suelos?- rió una chica bastante corpulenta de pelo castaño.

-Hola Clarisse.-dijo en tono meloso mi primo.-¿Qué pasa, extrañas aquel baño que diste la primera vez que nos conocimos? ¿O sigues con el cerebro congelado de cuando ese gigante de hielo te dejó congelada con carro y todo en la batalla de Manhattan?

-Eres hombre muerto Jackson, te queda de vida hasta el próximo captura la bandera.- le lanzó una mirada realmente aterradora, esa chica me daba miedo.

-Clarisse, no asustes a los mortales.-la reprendió una chica que tenía el pelo trenzado con margaritas, al ver la cara que puso Eddie cuando vio a Clarisse.-Hola!-saludo con entusiasmo.-Soy Katie, de la cabaña Deméter.

Un par de chicos con facciones elficas y ojos azules se lanzaron sobre Katie y le empezaron a sacar las flores del pelo. La chica los corrió alrededor de la mesa gritándoles.

-Mejor que agarres tu billetera bien fuerte, por esos son Connor y Travis Stoll, hijos de Hermes.-me advirtió mi primo.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-le preguntó Melani.

-Que Hermes también es el dios de los ladrones.- le respondió Jason.

Un chico rubio con pinta de surfista entro discutiendo a la sala con uno chico de piel pálida, cabello oscuro. Por lo que escuche el chico de cabello es Nico Di Angelo, un hijo de Hades, y el otro es Will Solace el líder de la cabaña Apolo. Al parecer estaban discutiendo porque Will pasa demasiado tiempo en la enfermería. Fueron llegando más chicos hasta que formamos un grupo de veintidós personas entorno a la mesa de ping-pong.

-¿Dónde está Rachel?- Annabeth.-Deberíamos esperarla para empezar.

-Está en camino, todavía no llego al Campamento.-le respondio Katie.-Deberíamos empezar ahora, me pone nerviosa saber que el_ eidolon_ pueda llegar a tomar control de chica en cualquier momento, sin ofender.-le dirijo una mirada compasiva a Alison.

-No eres la única a la que pone nerviosa.-le contestó esta.

Quirón tomó la palabra:

-Creo que lo más prudente antes de lanzar teorías es asegurar al _eidolon,_ Piper, querida, puedes comenzar.

La nombrada tomo aire, miró fijamente a Alison y dijo:

-_Eidolon, _levanta la mano.-sus palabras eran tan fuertes y persuasivas que me dieron ganas de levantar la mano, creo que ahora se a lo que se refería mi primo cuando dijo persuadirte con su voz.

Al principio no pasó nada, pero a los pocos segundos los ojos de Alison se pusieron vidriosos y dorados. Levantó su mano. La verdad es que no sé qué pensar sobre esto o como es que esto es posible. Piper cruzó una mirada con los demás, como preguntando algo con los ojos, todos asintieron.

-¿Por qué estas poseyendo a Alison?-le preguntó infundiendo persuasión en su voz.

-Para usarla como instrumento y cumplir con mi tarea.-respondió Alison con una voz que no era de ella.

-¿Qué tarea?- pregunto Piper muy seria.

-No voy a decirte nada hija de Afrodita.-Piper repitió su pregunta pero con mayor fuerza.- Mi tarea era construirle un altar donde llevar acabó el sacrificio para mi señora, ella necesita un lugar donde romper su maldición y alzarse.

-Pregúntale quien es su señora.-le pidió Nico.

-¿Quién es tu señora _eidolon?- _le preguntó, en sus ojos brillaba la determinación.

-Ahhh es por eso que mi señora quiere romper su maldición, nadie la conoce ya, nadie habla de ella, el bastardo de Poseidón lo sabe, junto su amiguita la rubia.- Las miradas de Percy y Annabeth se cruzaron, como diciendo "de que rayos está hablando este tipo, no tengo ni idea".

-¿De qué está hablando Percy?-quiso saber un chico llamado Pollux.

-No lo sé, conozco a muchas diosas. Pero cuando Zeus trato de estrellar el avión y quede fuera de combate, tu un sueño. Va no estoy seguro que sea un sueño, pero estaba rodeado por una oscuridad muy espesa y la voz de una mujer que me dijo que siguió mi consejo y que iba ser noticia.- explico mi primo.

-Por eso que no debes dar consejos Percy, además que son malos ahora atraes a diosas furiosas.-dijo Leo.

-¿Quién es tu señora?-volvió a interrogar Piper.

-Para que voy a decirte algo que ya saber preciosa.-el _eidolon _hizo una mueca que quedo espantosa en el rostro de Alison.

-Pipes pregúntale porque poseyó a Alison y no alguno de los chicos.-le afirmo Annabeth.

-Tiene razón, podría haber poseído a Percy pero en vez de eso la eligió a ella.-apoyo Jason.

-¿Por qué Alison, y no alguien con poderes como Percy, o alguno de los otros?-le pregunto la chica.

-El hijo de Poseidón sería imposible de dominar cuando este sumergido en el mar. Scott es un mortal interesante, puede ver a través de la niebla así que sería difícil hacerles olvidar donde estuvo. Husme un rato dentro de la cabeza de esa chica Melani y ya obtuve lo necesito de ella, pero no sería capaz de soportar la misión. Su hermano es muy retorcido estar dentro de él me da una jaqueca increíble. Y Eddie, ahhh, el besado por los fantasmas, ella te protege de mí pero no te preocupes ya van a venir a por ti. En cambio Alison era perfecta, su cuerpo iba resistir la misión, no ve a través de la niebla, fue como un regalo empaquetado para mí, es dura como la roca, su voluntad es impresionante.- explicó tranquilamente el _eidolon, _como si no valiéramos nada.

-Sácalo de ella. AHORA!-grite enojado, no soportaba más verla así, en ese estado. Solo quería que la dejara en paz, hablaba como si su misión sea una tortura y una calamidad, llena de pruebas mortales.

-Okey, cálmate ¿Zach, verdad?-me dijo Piper.-_ Eidolon,_ vas a abandonar el cuerpo de Alison.

-Voy a abandonar el cuerpo de Alison.- repitió él.

-Y vas a jurar sobre por la laguna Estigia que no vas a volver a poseer a nadie más en toda la eternidad.

-Yo…no.-dijo confundido el espíritu del inframundo.

-Lo vas a jurar.-le ordeno Piper acentuando cada palabra con énfasis.

-Yo lo juro.- acto seguido Alison se desplomo hacía adelante, Eddie y uno de los Stoll la atraparon en el aire.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto Scott preocupado. Piper asintió.

Will Solace se arrodillo en el piso frente a Alison, que volvía ser ella misma, y le hice un rápido examen médico.

-Al parecer todo está bien Quirón, aunque tiene unos cuantos traumatismos menores como golpes en las piernas y los brazos, nada que no pueda curar con una sesión de sanación.- informo el chico.

-La cual otro de tus hermanos que sea sanador va realizar, porque tú necesitas dormir.- lo desafío el hijo de Hades, con una mirada picara.

-Cierra la boca Di Angelo, ya lo veremos.-le respondió, devolviéndole la mirada. E iba a agregar algo más pero cerró la boca, creo que lo dejó para discutirlo más tarde.

\- ¿Soy el único que piensa que "la señora" de este tipo puede ser la que este tras todos los hechos raros de esta semana?-dijo un chico con un arcoíris tatuado en el bíceps , que levanto la mano como si estuviera en clase.- El _ eidolon_ hablo de sacrifico y romper una maldición, robar tumbas y esos ataques raros a los hijos de Apolo suenan a ingredientes de un hechizo.

-Pienso igual que tú Butch.-lo apoyo el centauro.- No es muy normal que se roben el rayo de luz de un hijo de Apolo.

-¿Qué paso con los hijos de Apolo?-preguntó mi primo.-Mi padre me dijo que hubo ataques en circunstancias extrañas.

\- Algunos hijos de Apolo tienen poderes sobre la luz, y la semana pasada, un monstruo atacó a un par de campistas de Apolo que poseen ese poder. Los chicos dicen que cuando se defendieron un haz de luz cegadora, antes de fundirse en sombras, el monstruo atrapo el rayo en un cilindro extraño.- le explico Clarisse mientras se limpiaba las uñas con un cuchillo que tenía pinta de ser mortífero.

-Okey…eso es extraño, incluso para nosotros.

-Creo que sería mejor que se queden por tiempo hasta que ese tema se resuelve, como dijo el _eidolon_ están tras de Eddie, y no podemos arriesgarnos que sea quien sea su señora que se alce. Mientras tanto sería útil si puedas encontrar a que hechizo se refería, Lou.

-Claro, mis hermanos y yo vamos a hacer lo mejor que podamos, pero si es un hechizo es bastante raro si es que algo de los ataques tiene que ver con ingredientes, sería mejor si Alison pudiera recordar cómo era el altar que estaba construyendo.-dijo la supuesta Lou, me perdí un poco en las presentaciones pero creo que ella hija de Hécate.

-¿Construí un altar?-pregunto Alison sorprendida.-No recuerdo absolutamente una mierda de lo que hice.

-Sería muy útil si recordaras, también podríamos averiguar dónde está localizado ese altar y destruirlo. Tal vez Clovis pueda ayudar, ¿Verdad?-dijo Clarisse, al parecer el tal Clovis estaba dormido sobre la red de ping-pong que mantenía su cabeza en el aire. La chica chasqueó los dedos en su oreja pero el chico seguía roncando. Connor Stoll, saco de su bolsillo una lata de crema batida y le esparció crema por todo el pelo, y el chico solo se despertó cuando le llenó la nariz, pegando tal brinco que se cayó de su asiento.

-Ehh!¿Qué pasa?- grito adormilado.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda para recuperar la memoria de Alison.-le explico Nico.

-Ahh si claro no hay problema-bostezó.- Pasen después por la cabaña quince y vemos lo que podemos hacer.

-Annabeth, Percy, por favor traten de recordar o averiguar quién puede ser esta misteriosa señora. Bien creo que eso es todo, tengo que informar al Olimpo lo que descubrimos, tal vez puedan iluminarnos.- Quirón dio por finalizada la reunión.

Alison Pov

Me alegro de por fin ser yo misma. Con solo pensar que tenía algo dentro de mí me da asco, y lo peor es que por lo que me contaron que dije mientras me poseía esa cosa, es que construí un altar y que me usaba por las noches por que le parecí fácil de manipular y perfecta para su misión. Sí hubiera tenido cuerpo o se hubiera manifestado cuando salió de mi cuerpo, juro que le hubiera roto la cara contra la mesa de ping-pong y lo hubiera apuñalado con el cuchillo de esa de esa Clarisse.

Mientras salíamos de la casa en grupo, Zach me aparto y me pregunto como estaba, lo cual fue bastante raro, pero un más era que parecía estar preocupada de verdad por mí. Está completamente loco, durante los últimos cuatro día se burló de mí y se encargó de molestarme a cada rato y ahora preocupado por mí! La verdad es que no lo entiendo.

Seguimos a Percy y Annabeth por el predio. Era el lugar más lindo que había visto en mi vida. En la cancha de vóley donde aterrizamos ahora había un grupo de chicos y unos ¿sátiros? Jugando un partido, en los campos de fresa había chicas que corrían y a su alrededor las plantas crecían, en lago había chicos haciendo competiciones de canoas. Nos mostraron el lugar, la arena donde se realizaban combates y entrenamiento con espadas de verdad, eso sorprendió Zach, que corría por la arena como un niño pequeños admirando las espadas, al parecer el practicaba esgrima. Y bueno como son chicos casi se mean encima al ver la armería, tenían todo tipo de cosas, desde un rifle de casería como el de mi papá hasta lanzas, jabalinas y arcos profesionales. De niña había practicado arquería así que me quede fascinada con la cantidad y variedades que tenían.

-Creo que deberías apuntarte a las clases de los hijos de Apolo.- me recomendó Annabeth.

Después de ahí fuimos a los establos. Cuando Percy dijo establos, Melani y yo nos esperábamos ver caballos, pero casi nos da un infarto cuando descubrimos que eran pegasos de verdad. Melaní se enamoró de uno completamente blanco, al parecer Percy al ser hijo de Poseidón podía comunicarse con los caballos porque su padre los creo, y le tradujo que el pegaso también pensaba que ella era guay y ahí es cuando colapso en amor. Mi amigo nos presentó a su pegaso, un semental de pelaje negro llamado Blackjack, era precioso. Nos prometió que más tarde nos daría lecciones y Melaní chillo de la alegría y abrazó al pegaso blanco.

Mientras hacíamos el recorrido Percy y Annabeth nos contaban sobre el campamento, sus actividades y el famoso captura la bandera. Nos explicaron que los campistas vivían en las cabañas, cada cabaña correspondía a un dios, y que lo mismo pasaba con las mesas del pabellón del comedor, que resultó ser la estructura con columnas griegas que parecía un templo.

-No tiene techo.-comentó asombrado Scott.-¿Dónde comen cuando llueve?

-El campamento tiene el clima controlado, no llueve a menos que queramos que llueva, o no nieva a menos que nosotros lo queramos, así el invierno no nos afecta, puede seguir siendo tranquilamente verano.

También nos mostraron el muro de lava, sí dije lava, y es real. Y un anfiteatro donde celebraban todo tipo de cosas. Como ya era mediodía fuimos al pabellón a almorzar algo, que resulto estar repleto de chicos de todas las edades. Annabeth se separó de nosotros y se sentó con grupo de chicos rubios de ojos grises y Percy dijo que podíamos sentarnos con él en la mesa tres. Apenas nos sentamos en la mesa, se nos acercó un hermano de Annabeth.

-Hola Malcom.-saludo Percy.

-Jackson voy a matarte! Despertaste a mi cabaña dos veces en la madrugada!-grito furioso el chico mientras lo amenazaba con tenedor.

-Eh lo siento.-se disculpó mi amigo.

-Claro que no lo sientes! Eres un engendro de Poseidón y para colmo el novio de mi hermanita, debería matarte! Si no fuera por ella ya te hubiera sacado los ojos y se los hubiera tirado a las lechuzas.

-Eres todo un amor, sabías…-le dijo con sarcasmo, lo cual le cayó como balde de agua fría al chico.

Malcom se abalanzo sobre Percy gritando me hartaste engendro del mar, y trato de clavarle el tenedor, que mi amigo esquivo por los pelos. No estaba para nada enojado el chico…. Malcom volvió a atacar con el tenedor, mi amigo lo tacleo y cayeron al piso, pero el rubio fue más rápido y trato de clavarle en el cuello. Cosa que llegó a pasar porque le dí una patada en la mano y su tenedor salió volando, el chico corrió como gacela, saltó sobre una mesa y lo atrapó en el aire. Se va bajo con una pirueta digna de un acróbata saltando por encima de los comensales que gritaban. Iba a atacar de nuevo, Percy sacó su bolígrafo y destapo, convirtiéndose así en una espada de bronce brillante. En un movimiento veloz, cortó el tenedor de Malcom y el chico se quedó con el mango de este en la mano mirándolo estupefacto. La ira volvió a sus ojos, Annabeth se interpuso entre él y su novio, unos cuantos campistas de la mesa de Atenea lo agarraron y se lo llevaron a parte.

-Por Hades! Solo lo desperté dos veces.-grito Percy frustrado.

-No insultes a mi padre.-grito Nico desde lo lejos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**Hola! Qué tal? Y aquí está el capítulo que les dije, el viernes llegue de la escuela como a las 4 de la tarde, almorcé y me puse a escribir. **

**Don't worry por Nico, desde que empecé a armar esta historia en mi cabecita, las morías me iluminaron y me revelaron el importante papel que va desempeñar, ya va a llegar su momento. **

**Y sí, "Percy're éna gami̱méno i̱líthio" es griego, no me acuerdo que palabras exactas use pero sería "Percy eres idiota o qué?". Es que durante bastante tiempo me llamo la atención que Rick nombra cosas en griego por ejemplo Anaklusmos, pero el griego usa caracteres distintos a los nuestros, y no sabía cómo es que lo escribía con los nuestros, así que pase toda una tarde tratando descifrarlo y descubrí que Anaklusmos sería la fonética, y probé en varios traductores y dieron resultados parecidos. Así que pensé " Sí él puede porque no yo"**

**Okey, me despido por hoy. Sí es que consigo tiempo, en el fin de semana largo tal vez actualice de nuevo, es que estoy bastante apretada con las pruebas y le tengo un pánico geografía española, ya es difícil entender un climograma y peor va ser que trate de descubrir a que región de España pertenece…Sí termino cuerda después de tanto estudio voy a actualizar y espero que lo disfruten.**


	8. Recuerdos

Eddie Pov:

No puedo creer como mis vacaciones cambiaron radicalmente en tan solo una noche. No solo mis vacaciones, creo que se podría decir que mi vida dio un giro de 180º. ¿Por favor, dioses que son reales, dragones de metal que hablan en código morse, monstruos que poseen a tus amigas y un campamento que parece de verano pero que guarda armas y espadas en el cobertizo? Esas cosas no pasan todos los días, y menos son normales. Juro que estoy y que voy a estar flipando durante el resto de mi vida.

Este lugar es increíble. El almuerzo estuvo riquísimo como por arte de magia apareció un enorme y jugoso bife con puré de papas en mi plato, y Percy nos contó que los vasos se rellenan con la bebida que pienses. Lo único es que mi Coca Cola no sabía como la verdadera. Luego de comer algo mi amigo nos llevó hasta su cabaña para que podamos instalarlos.

Era un lugar un bastante acogedor y olía como el mar, cosa que debí esperarme siendo la cabaña de Poseidón o la número 3 como los campistas solían llamarla. Sobre la cama de Percy había un cuerno colgado y a su lado un enorme escudo que tenía grabadas distintas escenas. También había una cama enorme, se podría decir que casi era tan grande como una matrimonial, así seguí mis instintos y corrí a reclamarla para mí.

Pero no fui el único con esa idea, Zach también salto sobre ella.

-Yo caí en ella primero es mía.- le grite.

-No, fui yo!- me contesto él.

Iba responderle cuando Percy se interpuso entre nosotros:

-No es de ninguno de ustedes dos.- nos miró seriamente.- Es la cama de mi hermano Tyson.

-¿Tienes un hermano? ¿Ósea que tengo otro primo?-pregunto Melani confundida.

-¿Y por qué su cama es grande que la tuya? Eso no parece justo.- reflexiono Scott ante la gran diferencia de tamaño.

-Técnicamente Tyson es mi medio hermano, por parte de mi padre. Solo que él no es humano, es un cíclope, así que tuvimos que buscarle una cama más grande, la otra era muy pequeña para él y sus pies le sobresalían bastante a medida que fue creciendo.- nos explicó Percy.

-Ósea que tengo un primo cíclope… No lo entiendo esto es bastante confuso para mí.-comentó Melani rascándose la cabeza.

Un rato después vinieron Will y Nico a buscarnos para ir a la cabaña 15, sea cual sea esa, para tratar de recuperar los recuerdos de Alison.

Resultó ser la cabaña donde residían los hijos de Hipnos, el dios del sueño. No era gran cosa comparada con las demás, era una antigua casa de la pradera, aunque en el camino escuche a Nico decir que era una de las más peligrosas del Campamento porque una vez que entras te dan muchas ganas de dormirte una interminable siestecita. Adentro sonaba una suave música de violines y había una chimenea sobre la cual en un repisa descansaba la rama de un árbol que goteaba un líquido blanco. Apenas puse un pie dentro de la cabaña un sueño profundo se apodero de mí, y tenía ganas de echarme a dormir en una de esas camas que se veían tan cómodas.

Clovis, el chico que se durmió durante la reunión de esta mañana, nos estaba esperando con cara adormilada. Nos sonrió y le pregunto a Alison:

-¿Te acuerdas de algo, como al menos una sensación o algo por el estilo?

-No, no recuerdo absolutamente nada. Solo sé que me iba a dormir y luego me despertaba en el piso chorreando agua.

-Entonces tal vez puede que el altar ese esté cerca del mar.- razonó Nico.

-Puede ser es lo más lógico.-lo apoyo Zach.

El chico de Hipnos ya estaba quedándose dormido parado, así que Percy lo sacudió un poco.

-Tierra llamando a Clovis! Tenemos asuntos pendientes que resolver.

-Sí, sí, claro ya voy.-dijo el muchacho mientras se desperezaba.-Okey, Alison cierra los ojos.-ordenó. No creo que sea algo muy difícil de cumplir, ya que este lugar es como un dardo somnífero.

* * *

Alison Pov:

Cerré los ojos como el chico me dijo, y sentí que posaba sus manos en mi cabeza. Y al mínimo contacto fue como que mi mente era succionada en un remolino de confusión, no tenía pensamientos claros y recuerdos aleatorios comenzaban a surgir. Empecé a marearme, parecía que el suelo era una gelatina bajo mis pies, y me tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

-Para! Le estás haciendo daño!- escuche que grito Zach. Y sentí que unas manos firmes me sujetaban.

-Tranquilo solo estoy un poco mareada.-trate de calmarlo.

Y fue ahí cuando comenzaron a aparecer imágenes ante mis ojos que nunca había visto.

Veía que me levantaba de mi cama, salía del cuarto y bajaba hasta el primer piso de la mansión. En ese piso hay un balcón, por debajo de él había una pequeña casilla, me vi saltando al techo de esta, y luego abría una trampilla en el techo por la cual me metía dentro. La casilla era pequeña y estaba llena de instrumentos de jardinería, tomé un pala y destrabé la puertita que estaba trabada desde el lado de adentro. Salí de ahí y camine por la calle, hasta que llegue enfrente de una propiedad frente a la playa. Era casa grande, tenía dos pisos y era del estilo de tipo chalet de playa, en la entrada había una palmera de la cual colgaba un cartel de decía "Propiedad Privada. Prohibido el paso." Rodee la casa hasta que llegue al mar, justo en playa había un pequeño bote a remos esperándome. Me subía en el reme hasta estar a unos 200 metros de la costa. Y salte al mar. Como era de noche no se veía bien, pero había como una cueva. Recuerdo la sensación de estar quedándome sin aire, pero seguía nadando hacia esa cueva submarina.

Eso no tiene lógica, si me estoy quedando sin aire porque nado hacia una cueva que está en las profundidades. Tengo la imagen de haber entrado hay, era bastante raro, la cueva era como un globo de aire sumergido bajo el mar. Todas las noches bajaba a esa cueva, y había siempre una bolsa con cosas esperándome en la pequeña casilla. La bolsa contenía los elementos más raros que había visto en mi vida, y repulsivos, como huesos empolvados. En esa cueva hice cosas horrible, cabe tres fosas, que parecían más tumbas que todo, y hacia cosas que ni pienso describir con los huesos y otras cosas de la bolsa. Luego hacía todo el recorrido de vuelta hasta mi habitación y me desplomaba en el piso.

-Alison ¿Qué vez?-pregunto Percy, se ve que mi cara delataba que estaba recordando las cosas.

-Lo recuerdo todo, es horrible.- grite espantada, haciendo una mueca de horror.

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo.-me apoyo Clovis.- Al fin y al cabo yo también lo estoy viendo. Creo que voy a tener pesadillas por un rato. ¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo ahí abajo? ¿Rituales satánicos?

-No lo sé.- conteste con honestidad.

* * *

Percy Pov: 

Luego de salir de la cabaña 15 nos fuimos todos directo a la enfermería, Will quería encargarse personalmente de darle a Alison una sesión de sanación. Mientras la entendían, mande a Scott y Melani fueron a buscar a Lou en la cabaña de Hécate, espero que no se pierdan.

Alison estaba un poco abrumada después de haber recordado, y mi primo Zach no se despegaba de su lado, era como una sanguijuela rubia pegada a su espalda. ¿Desde cuándo mi primo se preocupa por Alison? ¿De qué rayos me perdí ahora?

Mis amigos volvieron con Lou Ellen, y Alison le relato todo lo que recordaba del lugar y lo que hizo. Ante cada cosa de nombraba en la cara de Lou la preocupación parecía aumentaba. Nos relató toda la horrible experiencia que atravesó. Creo que sería mejor que no hubiera recordado nada de eso.

Luego de su sesión de sanación, Nico se llevó a Scott y Eddie para enseñarles los principios básicos del combate con espada. Y como es de esperarse Zach fue corriendo tras ellos para probar sus habilidades en esgrima contra las de Nico. Siendo sincero, creo que el Hijo de Hades va a limpiar el piso de la arena con su cara, lo cual puede ser útil teniendo en cuenta que a veces la Señorita O`Leary tiene excesos de baba.

Por mi parte, quise tratar de alegar a Alison y como ya le había prometido a mi prima que le enseñaría a montar pegasos, las lleve a los establos para darles un par de clases. Fue una tarde bastante interesante y conseguí mi objetivo, Alison se puso contentísima cuando pegaso al que llamamos Buscador la dejo montarlo y darle terrones de azúcar. Para sorpresa nuestra resulto que Melani era buena en algo al fin, parecía haber nacido para montar pegasos, le salía tan naturalmente que me hizo recordar a Silena.

Nos encontramos todos de nuevo a la hora de cenar en la mesa de Poseidón, y esa noche Quirón anunció que la próxima jugaríamos un captura la bandera con una delegación del Campamento Júpiter que venía de visita.

* * *

Nico Pov:

Eran ya como las 12 y media de la noche cuando Will terminaba su turno en la enfermería, y como me pase gran parte de la tarde ahí, debido a baba de la Señorita O'Leary + Zach+ Broma de los Stoll una combinación de trágicos eventos que nos llevó a terminan nuestra sesión de practica con una visita al hijo de Apolo, decidí que lo acompañaría hasta su cabaña. Después de todo a pesar de que sea el Campamento, no me gusta que ande solo a estas horas de la noche, no creo que correr pueda salvarlo siempre.

Veníamos hablando de cosas que pasaron esta semana y tratando de encontrarle la lógica a las cosas, cuando llegamos hasta su cabaña. Durante todo el trayecto me pareció tener la sensación de que nos estaban siguiendo, pero eso es imposible nosotros dos éramos los únicos autorizados a estar afuera a estas horas.

Will iba a decirme algo cuando vi una figura, con la poca luz no pude distinguir más que un mechón de cabello rubio. Había alguien escondido detrás de la cabaña 7, y que traba de asomarse disimuladamente para espiarnos.

-Hey! Sal de ahí- le grito Will, y salimos corriendo hacia él. Pero cuando llegamos ya se había ido, no había ni rastro de él.

* * *

En algún recoveco oscuro del Tártaro….

Una joven diosa de cabellos oscuro, estaba arrodilla en medio de una oscuridad eterna. Vestía unas botas negras de caza, calzas y una musculosa negra, pero lo más llamativo de su vestuario era el imponente cinturón que llevaba puesto.

-Àpate! Hija mía querida ¿Has vuelto a mí con noticias de nuestro pequeño espía?- pregunto una voz femenina desde la oscuridad.

-Por supuesto, el pequeño semidiós no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo. Controlo su mente, opone una gran resistencia pero se puede remediar. Eris, mi hermana, le está susurrando al pequeño espía para que cause problemas y crear la distracción necesaria. Tres de nuestros ingredientes finales se encuentran en el campamento de los griegos, cuando los consigamos esa romana va a correr tras su hermano y también caerá en la trampa.

-Perfecto hija mía, la llegada de ese mortal, el besado por los fantasmas, al campamento nos facilita las cosas. Es como un buen regalo, después de que el torpe de ese inútil eidolon se dejara descubrir por esa cría de Afrodita.

* * *

**Hola! Qué tal? He vuelto después de un largo periodo de pruebas de que me tenían solamente concentrada en la escuela. Asì que ahora que son vacaciones de invierno ( Al fin!) voy a estar a full disfrutando de la Freedom y escribiendo, porque debido a las rarezas de este caótico mundo, kilos y kilos de inspiración me llegaron, pero cuando estaba estudiando o en medio de las pruebas :( que ahora tengo anotados en borradores que me esperan. **

**Okey me despido por hoy y que lo disfruten. XOXOXO**


End file.
